


The Exile of a Martyr

by Xhuuya



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Exiled Leona, F/F, Gen, Noxian!Leona, Old Writing, and i don't know that i'll go back to it, be warned it's unfinished, but i like it enough to post it, but if you want 74 pages worth, here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhuuya/pseuds/Xhuuya
Summary: Leona is exiled for her attempts to defend the heretic, Diana. The Council turns on her and leaves her for dead at the bottom of Mt. Targon. Noxus will employ anyone that provides them strength, and so Leona joins their ranks. Originally, it's for the power and influence to find Diana again, especially when Swain promises her that she is still alive and well, but she may find other reasons to stay.





	The Exile of a Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old piece of fanfiction that I really actually enjoy, even when I just randomly stumble across it in my GDocs. Some folks in the discord requested I post it, so here goes.

"Compassion has no place in war!" The man's voice boomed in the arena walls as he addressed the crowd. He fell quiet after his declaration and leaned forward to the tall woman standing chained to the dais, unwavering. His dark eyes glared at her from beneath a golden helm that covered most of his face, and his hands clenched to prevent himself from lashing out during the ritual. He searched her eyes for any fear. She stood steadfast and did not avert her gaze. If not for her pride, he thought, she may have spit at him.

 

Disappointed with the lack of effect he was having on her, he scoffed, leaned back, and began pacing around the stone circle surrounding the dais before continuing his speech, "The war being waged threatens to trample us if we continue to be led by those that do not wish to fight for their people and their traditions. Those that refuse the customs, refuse to prove their strength in battle with their fellow men, and even stoop so low as to protect traitors." He cut his eyes to her to emphasize the last accusation. 

 

His pacing stopped in front of her again as he finished. Lifting his hands, arms stretched wide, he presented a passionate plea to his people. "Our enemies will take advantage of this weakness! All weakness must be purged! This! This is why I call for exile!"

 

With a combination of the noon sun high above them and purposeful positioning, he watched as his customary armor and cloak cast a crude shadow of the mountain people's crest. The symbol of his leadership, a golden sun set in his breastplate, gleamed as he towered over his victim. A small satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth when the crowd's initial reaction was only stunned silence and ensuing murmuring. With the current war creating great tension among the people and nations alike, the motion would not be argued. Suddenly, some people shouted in agreement and others remained silent. No one would speak up for the accused; the fear of following them into exile was crippling.

 

He lowered his hands, and the arena fell deathly silent again. "Your power here is none if you refuse to use it." He whispered in her ear, and felt her stiffen in response to his close proximity.

 

Ceremoniously, he raised a decorated dagger and unsheathed it slowly above his head.

 

Everything was grey and quiet in the woman's mind. His entire speech had fallen on deaf ears. She knew what would be said. She had heard it before after all. Time seemed to slow as she drowned herself in the memory.

 

==========

 

_ A chill wind whistled through the open arena. Those in attendance shivered. The woman on the dais below had fallen to her knees earlier, and was now in the closest she could get to a fetal position with her arms chained out to the sides. Exhaustion from hours of standing had finally brought her down. Her tears had turned to ice in Targon's frigid winds and glistened under the light of the full moon.  _

 

_ The ritual had been delayed on purpose, for making a stronger statement and a cruel form of irony. Their leader brandished an iron forged to look like a crescent moon cradling the full moon. He stepped forward, reaching down to grab her and pull her up to her knees by her hair, and pushed that same hair back almost gently from her face. He leaned in to say something in her ear, and stood back sneering. _

 

_ After a long silence, he finally yelled, "Cast out the exile!"  _

 

_ Her screams ripped through the night air like a spirit of the Shadow Isles, chains rattling as she tried to claw her hands towards the brand searing the flesh on her face.  _

 

_ The woman watching from the crowd forced down her own cry threatening to rip through her in response and gripped the stone beneath her with white knuckles. She released the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, shaking as she watched the woman's magical aura displace and turn all but a few strands of her jet black hair completely white before she collapsed. _

 

_ The man set the brand on the ground, where it steamed in protest to the cold stone. He waved a few soldiers over and motioned to the woman, "Throw her off the mountain."  _

 

_ He cast his eyes towards the woman in the crowd. His eyes found hers and he smirked. _

 

_ She felt both sick and furious, but showed neither. _

__

===========

 

The memory faded, but the feeling remained, the taste of her fury bitter on her tongue. Her vision cleared and he was there, the dagger descending upon her face.

 

"Cast out the exile!" 

 

The two slashes came quick and precise, the blade slicing diagonally from above her brows to cheeks in opposite direction, forming a X centered on the bridge of her nose.

 

The pain was acute, black flooded her vision momentarily as she bit her tongue to prevent an agonized scream. She refused to give him the satisfaction. Her anger flared into seething hatred, but her expression remained the same. 

 

The blood from the gashes bloomed crimson and coated her face, pouring over her brows, into her eyes, and down her cheeks like tears. She refused to look away from him, and forced him to stare at her. She spit out the blood that pooled in her mouth at his feet. She thought she might have even seen him step back a pace, suddenly fearful of the fire the burned in her golden eyes.

 

It was almost the same as that night a year ago. He motioned the soldiers and gave them the final command of the ritual, "Throw her off the mountain."

 

This would be her mark to wear, and she would wear it as the reminder of all that she had lost. She would not perish this night, just like the woman a year ago had not.

 

============

 

"Come on! Wake up! We're never going to make it to the Lunar Revel if you don't wake up!" The woman stopped pounding on the door and opened it, walking over to the bed where the other woman was sleeping. She sighed and grabbed her shoulder to shake her, "Come on!" Since the sun had yet to rise enough to pull the blinds open, she sat on the edge of the bed and pouted,  "You promised, Leona."

 

Leona's eyes snapped open and she scrambled to sit up, but immediately regretted the decision when an excruciating pain radiated through her chest and shoulder. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she managed to slowly scoot herself into a sitting position with her one good arm. Rather than think of her pain, she attempted to instead to force her focus on assessing her situation and surroundings.

 

She spotted the looming figure of Mt. Targon and recognized from many patrols that the area was somewhere within the woods surrounding the mountain. A small fire crackled nearby, notably small enough so that the wind could disperse the smoke before it crept above the treetops. It was early evening by the looks of it, and she craned her head around to find the sun slowly sinking to the horizon to confirm the suspicion. The sky was grey and the air was bitterly cold. Her teeth chattered.

 

The realization that she was without warmth stunned her. She wrapped her good arm over her chest and willed the heat to come. It did not.

 

As she slid her arm across her chest, she realized she had not assessed herself. Old bandages wrapped around her chest and left shoulder. She sighed, remembering. The deep breath caused another twinge of intense pain and she laid back down under what appeared to be a bear hide that had been keeping her warm. As far as she could tell the descent had dislocated her shoulder and had broken a few ribs. She stretched her legs and groaned when one of her legs answered with its' own shot of pain. Her eyes cast towards the rapidly darkening sky, and rather than deal with reality, she willed herself back into sleep.

 

In the morning, she awoke much less startled. Soft voices conversed nearby, their bodies blocking a fresh new fire. It took her a moment to clearly see them through her fog of sleep. Demacian scouts by the look of it. Their blond hair and similar frames led her to believe they might be brothers. Her mind wandered to why there would only be the two of them, but considering the brutality of the war waging between the opposing nations, it was not surprising that resources were limited. A sudden coughing fit gave away her scrutinizing.

 

The smaller of the two rushed over with a canteen of water and knelt beside her, "Here. Drink this." He stayed in place to tip the container to her mouth.

 

She did not protest, fearing the rush of pain and cold that reaching for it would cause. It was the most refreshing water she had ever had and she drank it eagerly, the soldier only stopping when the canteen would pour no more. When she realized, heat rushed to her cheeks and she managed to croak a quiet apology and thanks.

 

He smiled, unconcerned, "It's not a problem. I'm just glad you're awake. We didn't know if you'd make it, honestly." His hand crept to the back of his neck as he glanced at his partner that was now looking over at them.

 

The other soldier walked over, taking the first's canteen. "I'll go fill these at the spring nearby. I have an extra as well." His glance shifted to Leona but his expression was unreadable.

 

The first soldier, still kneeling, shrugged as his partner walked away, "That's Rin. Don't be bothered too much by his cold demeanor. He doesn't mean any harm. He's actually the one that found you." He grinned, "You know how some people are, just want themselves to appear humble and all." 

 

"Why?" She managed to ask weakly.

 

A long time passed in silence. When Leona's eyes didn't shift from his, he considered her for a moment and sat down a few feet away still facing her. "I don't believe Mt. Targon has ever been an enemy to Demacia. Nor do I think that just allowing the Radiant Dawn to die at the foot of her home would rest easy on the conscience."

 

"Former." 

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

"Former." She started, but was racked with another coughing fit just as Rin returned with the three canteens. This time, she reached her arm out and curled her fingers, motioning that she could take it herself. He eyed her dubiously but extended his hand in her direction. She lifted herself on her good arm and sat up again, sipping slowly at the water this time. When she felt sure enough of her voice, she continued, "The title. The home. All former. I can't even find my warmth, and how you found me is how Mt. Targon left me."

 

"Is that why you have an X carved into your face?" Rin asked, drawing a contemptuous glare from his partner.

 

Her breath caught in her throat as she reached a tentative hand to her face, running her fingers over the marred flesh, wincing as the pain punished her touch. 

 

"Ah..." The other solder reached out a hand in a swatting motion so she would stop and stood, "I've been trying to keep it clean, but we don't..." He paused on the way to his supplies and gulped, "have anymore healing creams."

 

As he rustled in his satchel, Rin glanced to him and back to Leona. "I apologize. That was a little forward of me."

 

Frowning, she shook her head back and forth in dismissal. "You're correct though. It is the reason."

 

They fell silent and watched as the soldier dumped water onto a rag and warmed it by the fire, each drip making the fire hiss. When he was satisfied, he brought it over to Leona and knelt by her again, searching her face for permission. After she nodded, he leaned in to gingerly clean the wound.

 

"This is Lionel by the way." Rin said from his new position standing by the fire. "Since he decided to share about me. I'll tell you a bit about him." 

 

She saw Lionel look at Rin, surprised not only that he had heard him earlier, but that he was willing to speak so much. "Normally he's not one to chat," he whispered to her.

 

Rin sighed. "Actually, I'm happy to chat. However, our medic here has known me since I was a small child. Naturally, I don't have something to talk about all the time. Also, in all these years, he hasn't seemed to figure out why my impeccable hearing acquired me a scouting position." He chuckled. The feeling of laughter felt foreign to him, and his somber expression returned.

 

It was Lionel's turn to sigh. As he pulled the bloodied rag from Leona's face, he smiled apologetically, "This war has been tough, and with no end in sight..." He trailed off, the small smile fading quickly. 

 

Leona assumed these boys must be no more than eighteen, and probably still within their mandatory three years of service that Demacia required of its' citizens. She glanced back and forth between them as Lionel poured more water into the cloth. "How long have you both been looking out for me?" 

 

"A few days." Rin responded plainly.

 

"A few days?" She pressed her fingers into her temple and groaned, "I sincerely apologize for the burden I've placed on you, and thank you you very much for what you've done. I would say that I could reward you somehow, but alas, I have nothing anymore and cannot do so."

 

The two men stared at her, and looked to each other. "Demacians don't help the people of Valoran for rewards. Such selfish actions would not be honorable. No need to thank us or apologize to us." It was Rin that responded, standing as a proud soldier of his country, and sounding much older than his true age.

 

"Well I genuinely appreciate the aid that you have provided me." Leona tentatively rolled her left shoulder, it felt stiff but moved with little pain. She was able to breath regularly, though her deepest breaths still felt like swallowing glass. The fracture in her leg was minor. "I believe I will be fine to go off on my own in the morning." She paused, running her hand through her matted hair, hesitant to ask any more favors of the men, "Is it possible I could take a few of your extra pieces of gear off your hands though?"

 

"That will be fine, of course." Lionel poked at the fire with a long stick for a moment and then walked to his own bedroll. "I'll make you a pack before we head our separate ways in the morning."

 

However, there would be no morning for them.

 

====

 

“Katarina!” The captain called up into the trees, “You’ve got orders from the General.”

 

Katarina sighed, sheathed the small knife she had been running her fingers over, and was suddenly next to the white-haired woman, a small trace of magic the only signal of her appearance. “Captain Riven.” She acknowledged and stuck out her hand, in which the captain placed a thin roll of parchment. A sinister smile curled her lips as she read the order. When she finished she ripped it in half and handed it back to Riven, “It’s a kill order.”

 

Riven absent-mindedly placed the scraps in her military bottoms, making a mental note to throw them in the fire later. She looked to the assassin, hands folded on the hilt of her massive  runeblade, “Who is it?”

 

Katarina clicked her tongue and corrected, “Who are they?” Her amused smile widened, “Two Demacian scouts. They’re close. Apparently, they acquired some highly sensitive information about our potential campaigns in Ionia and our current dealings with Zaun. The order is to silence them before they make it back to Demacia.”

 

Riven nodded. “The order to move closer to Mt. Targon makes more sense now.” She looked at their surroundings, noting again that it was thick woods with mountain valleys on the horizon, “I had honestly worried that I disappointed the General somehow, and this drab place with little action was my punishment.” 

 

Katarina snickered in response, “My father values your service too much, Captain. Your campaigns have been very successful.” Her expression changed and she leaned closer,  placing her hands over Riven’s, “All of them.” 

 

Riven shifted her weight, heat rising in her cheeks, but didn’t move her hands. She cleared her throat and looked to the side, not able to keep the green-eyed assassin’s gaze. “Are you sure you’re not cold?”

 

“That depends.” Katarina leaned back and looked down over the High Command uniform that had been custom-made for her. Thick black leather constructed knee high boots and a custom corset made specially for her. The corset connected to a wide and high collar that her crimson hair cascaded over, accentuating the corset’s effect on her chest and stopping right before her exposed midriff. The deep red leather of Noxus made up the long sleeves and tight pants. Some would say she showed too much skin in vital areas, allowed too many openings. If she didn’t outright kill those that said it, she laughed in their face. Showing skin wasn’t weakness; it was confidence. “Who’s going to keep me warm if I am?”

 

The heat spread from Riven’s cheeks to her ears. “We have extra coats, you know.” 

 

“I think you’ve told me that every day since we left Noxus.” 

 

“It’s been true every day since we’ve left Noxus.” Riven finally glanced back at her, only to see the devilish smile she knew too well play across her lips. She cleared her throat again, facing her, “Be serious, Sinister Blade. You have a kill order to fulfill.”

 

Katarina’s face fell. She hated when Riven used her military title to address her. “Tsk. Fine, Captain.” As she walked away, she waved her hand dismissively, “I should be back later tonight, but don’t wait up for me.” 

 

She heard Riven let out an exasperated breath behind her.

 

===

 

The scouts’ trail wasn’t difficult to find. They had done a decent job of covering the trail, but left plenty of information for an assassin to follow.  _ “Idiots. _ ” Katarina muttered from her position in a tree above one of the encampments that appeared to have been recently abandoned. They were following a standard route near the edges of the mountain ranges, staying within the relative safety of the dense woods.  _ “Very procedural. Which means they have no inclination that they’re being followed.”  _

 

She continued flitting through the trees, stopping only when she could smell the faint trace of smoke. A quick glance towards the sky told her from what direction the wind was carrying it and she changed her path to compensate. The moon’s path across the sky also informed her that by the time she reached them, it would be very close to the first light of morning. She hadn’t guessed that it would take this long to reach them.

 

She quickened her pace.

 

===

 

Leona slept poorly, often waking herself with her own whimpering, only to fall immediately back to sleep trying not to recall the dreams. Finally, as the night sky began to color with the soft light of morning, she failed to ease her body back into sleep. 

 

Lying on her back, she turned her head from looking to the changing sky to the two soldiers sleeping a fair distance away from her. She could tell that Lionel would soon rise if his restless movement were any sign, but Rin seemed sound in his sleep.

 

Soon after she had the thought, she saw Lionel rise. He sat up and stretched, stifling a yawn. As he stood, she could see that sleep had not been kind to him either. Dark circles around his eyes colored his face like bruises, and even after splashing some water on his cheeks, the unrest clung to his skin. She squinted her eyes to appear asleep as he glanced over in her direction. She had no desire to talk so early and on so little sleep. 

 

In the next few moments, it was extremely difficult to gather whether she was still awake or if she’d fallen into another dream. 

 

A woman bounded from the trees nearby, appearing very suddenly behind Lionel, and sliding a long blade across his neck. His eyes went wide as he fell to his knees choking on the blood that burst from his throat. He sputtered and fell face first into the dirt at the woman’s feet. 

 

Just as quickly as she had appeared behind him, she appeared and knelt next to Rin, driving a smaller knife into his windpipe. His eyes snapped open to look at her, but he only had time to claw at the blade briefly before his head flopped to the side. 

 

Leona clenched her eyes shut again and held her breath. She listened as the assassin cleaned her blades on the rough cloth of Rin’s uniform, muttering something that included the words lucky and torture. Desperately, she silently pleaded that the assassin not notice her. She believed for a moment that somehow her plea had worked when the woman bounded back into the trees.

 

She was exceptionally mistaken.

 

The woman appeared with an acrid puff of magic, suddenly straddling Leona. Applying a great deal of force as she landed on her chest caused her to scream out in pain. A few birds were startled from a nearby tree, allowing silence to blanket the area completely as she bit back the scream.  The assassin had her knife’s tip against the hollow of her neck, and she attempted to swallow the dread settling in her throat.

 

“And who the hell are you?” Katarina growled.  

 

Opting against lying while staring imminent death in the face, Leona responded, “I am Leona.” 

 

“You got some fucking nerve lying to me, bitch, but I appreciate your guts as you’re about to have them on the ground, so I’ll ask again. Who the hell are you?” She placed more weight on the blade, opening a small hole in the skin. Blood dripped down Leona’s neck and she licked her lips, forcing her hand to stay for sheer curiosity.

 

Leona licked her own lips and struggled to find her words. “The newly exiled Radiant Dawn.” She glared up at the assassin, “I’m not sure what reason I would have to lie if I was going to die either way. I’m sure as an assassin you know that people either tell the truth, beg, or die silent when facing their demise.” 

 

Katarina searched the strange woman’s face. She eased back her blade only enough to compensate for lashing out and yanking a handful of Leona’s hair towards her to inspect. The auburn hair was matted with so much dust, dirt, and blood that the areas around her face looked black. Irritated, she spit to the side and stood, still pointing the blade at Leona, “Get up.” She motioned the blade’s tip up and down, “And if you run, you don’t get to see me stab you. So don’t even consider it.”

 

“I have no place left to run .” Leona said as she attempted to stand for the first time in days. It took more effort than she thought it would, rolling onto her good arm to lift herself and taking a while from a kneeling position to catch her breath. The pain in her chest flared and almost sent her right back into the dirt. 

 

Finally, she stood fully. Her upper half was covered in a thick wrap of old bandages from her waist and north to around her left shoulder and arm, the latter of which hung limp at her side. Her pants were a pair of military bottoms obviously far too short for her tall frame. Dark dried blood marked a few areas that were still prone to splitting open and not covered by the bandages.

 

“Well shit.” Katarina lowered her blade, and stared up at Leona towering more than half a foot taller than her. She had never met Leona in person, but knew her based on reports and intel taken of the Rakkor tribe and their Solari brethren that this must be her. 

 

Most of Valoran knew of the Radiant Dawn. This woman standing in front of her held herself well despite her injuries, but looked as though she might fall at any moment. Not many could say they had seen the woman outside of her golden armor, let alone in this state.

 

Her eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the ugly gashes across her face, and she bit her cheek, remembering the knife that had given her the scar over her left eye. “What the hell happened to you?” 

 

“I protected a heretic.” Leona shifted her gaze towards the horizon, eyes reflecting the nothingness she forced herself to feel when reminded her of that particular pain. “I stood firm in my beliefs, and the powers that would be didn’t like them. So they marked me an outcast,” she raised her hand to her face to emphasize, “and left me to die.” Her stance shifted to a defensive one, “Are you going to try to finish what they couldn’t, assassin?”

 

“My name is Katarina. I am the Sinister Blade of Noxus. I did not get that title by killing those obviously incapable of fighting to their fullest extent. A pity killing isn’t in my orders.” She scoffed and sheathed her blade in a pouch on her leg. 

 

Her exterior appeared composed, but her mind was racing. Taking on a Rakkor warrior, not to mention a Solari, was suicide, even if they were injured. At best that would just reduce them to being able to best any other fighter six to one instead of ten to one. There was a reason the Rakkor felt no need to ally themselves with the greater empires, and reason why those nations left them in peace. Not to mention this was Leona, a warrior that was a living paramount legend without ever even taking a life.  _ “No, fighting her would not be wise. However, recruiting her would be.” _

 

Leona had remained silent, but stood down, opting to lean her weight on a nearby tree.

 

Katarina crossed her arms, “What do you plan to do now?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“What do you plan to do now that you can’t go back to Mt. Targon?” 

 

“I haven’t considered that. Why do you care?” Leona regarded her with scrutinizing eyes.

 

“Noxus doesn’t turn away the strong.” 

 

“ _ And neither do I.”  _ She thought.

 

===

 

It was midday before Katarina had led Leona back to the camp. Their arrival was greeted by the woman that appeared to be the commanding officer. Her red eyes swept from Katarina to Leona and back to Katarina. A muscle in her arm twitched, but her reaction was otherwise nonchalant. She introduced herself professionally to Leona and welcomed her to the Fury Company’s camp. 

 

After escorting Leona to the medic’s tent, she politely excused herself, stating that she would like to speak with Katarina privately. Leona swore she saw her fingers curl deep into Katarina’s shoulder as she led them out, and the assassin shot her a curious glance as they left.

 

“Not many people can say they have been personally escorted by the infamous Katarina Du Couteau and survived to tell about it.”

 

Leona turned to the medic that had spoken from behind her, “So she really is that Katarina? I thought the name and title sounded familiar; but what is General Du Couteau’s daughter doing all the way out here?”

 

He shrugged and finished rummaging through the kit he stood over, setting a few things down onto a steel tray beside him. “Classified. Though some people would say it’s probably because of how close she is to the Captain. That aside, could you come over here please?”

 

Leona just managed to catch her gasp when he looked at her. His face had been badly burned, from his right cheek back to nape of his neck was covered in uneven, angry red scars. His blond hair grew from the jagged lines around it. It also appeared as though he could only slightly open his right eye. She quickly shifted her eyes down to her feet. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m used to people being startled by it the first time. It’s a good reminder of the idiocy in messing around with chemicals you know nothing about.” He laughed. “Ah. Do you think you could sit down for me?

 

Leona sat on the cot against the wall and looked up to him as he applied a salve to her face. “You don’t look or seem Noxian. Why are you in their military?”

 

“You’re quick. I’m not originally from Noxus. I’m actually from Demacia, believe it or not.”

 

Leona couldn’t suppress her shock, “You, what? How?”

 

“Noxus values strength and skill above all else. Though I’m not that physically able, I’m surprisingly capable at making medicines and advanced chemistry.”

 

“Does Demacia not employ chemists?” 

 

He pulled away from her to grab a wet rag, which he promptly began using to clean the rest of her face and neck, “They don’t when they look like I do.” Glancing up he noted her confusion, “This happened when I was a kid. My parents kicked me out because they said they wanted nothing to do with a child that acted like a Zaunite in the way he mixed dangerous brews.”

 

Leona was content to allow him to do most of the talking as he worked, and at no point did she ever feel any animosity from him. He had even asked before removing her bandages from her chest if she would like to try it on her own. She had declined, allowing him to work through each of his motions uninterrupted by her fussing. 

 

When he had finished to his liking he stepped back to scan her, holding his chin in his fingers and nodding as he double and triple checked. ”I think that will do. It will take some time still for you to feel your best, but the salve should work to clear up most of the cuts and bruises, and I gave you an elixir to speed the healing process. Over the next few days you should feel your shoulder return to  normal first, your leg fracture after that, and lastly your broken ribs. I’m no Starchild, but I’d say we did a decent clean up today.”

 

Leona looked over herself. The bandages were darker, but clean, and wrapped neatly around her torso. He had found her an extra uniform shirt and bottoms, though he said he couldn’t promise they’d be the best fit “because not even the Captain is quite as tall as you,” they had fit just fine for her. Her hair even looked fresh because he had run the rag through it a few times as he explained while laughing that any baths in springs or the like would have to wait. As happy as she was about the result, she felt exhausted both mentally and physically.

 

“The elixirs sometimes have a side effect of sleepiness. I’ll grab the Captain and see what the plan is for you.” He snapped his fingers as he pushed the tent flap open, turning back to her, “Keep something in mind on all your travels from here on out: Just as not all people are how they seem, neither are these great nations always what they seem.” 

 

He may have meant for the statement to be broad and cryptic in nature, but it actually helped Leona a lot more to hear it than he may have realized.

 

===

 

Leona woke to the sound of a blade’s edge against leather. Katarina sat on the cot by Leona’s feet, which nearly hung off the edge, and was watching the blade with something that could be best described as awe or affection. She didn’t have to look up to know Leona had woken up, “Getting to sleep in the Captain’s tent is pretty damn special your first night here.”

 

“I’m quite certain that a precaution doesn’t equate to special circumstance. Keeping an eye on a borderline prisoner is just a smart leader’s tactic.”

 

Katarina cut her eyes at the woman, uncrossing her legs and tossing the strap of leather to the side. “I suppose that’s true.” A smile twitched the corners of her mouth, but she remained serious, “Have you considered my offer?”

 

“Yes.” Leona scooted to sit up and stared at the assassin. “Can Noxus help me find someone?”

 

“Let me just state it simply; if you help Noxus, Noxus can help you.” Katarina utilized the newly sharpened knife to pick under her nails. “Who are you looking for anyway? The heretic you defended?”

 

Leona remained silent.

 

She felt foolish. She hadn’t seen Diana since the night she had returned to Mt. Targon not long after her exile and attempted execution. The fact that they had not made certain to kill her the night of her exile would prove to be a fatal mistake.

 

_ The large bell over the council room was booming, so loud that its’ echo bounced from the walls of the stone city to the valleys surrounding the mountain. It was a warning alarm, and though the sound was foreign for the most part, warriors rushed to answer its’ call.  _

 

_ Not long after it hard started to toll, it stopped, still humming from the force as its’ ringer collapsed into a pool of blood. The last thing he saw as she drew her khopesh slowly from his gut was the white magical aura crackling from his killer’s eyes, lighting an equally bright moon scar set between lines that the magic burned black around her eyes. She curled her lips into a cruel smile, “Your dawn will never rise again.” _

 

_ Leona followed a trail of the acrid smell of magic up and into the tower of the temple. The bodies of the elders lie scattered throughout the room, each with their blood seeping from hole a bladed weapon had punched in their chests. The work was obviously planned, but executed with a messy haste.  Equipped with only her sword and shield due to her own haste, she was still confident that she could silence the intrusion.  That confidence was ripped from her when she approached from the opposite side of the large bell. The tip of heavy sword sparked against the stone as her grip slackened. “Diana?” _

 

_ The woman’s shoulders visibly sagged in response to her name. She turned to Leona and forced a weak smile as she approached. Tears settled in her eyes as she leaned into Leona’s cloth bed shirt, clutching the material with her free hand. For a moment, she was content to stand there and breathe the wonderful smell of sunshine with a hint of vanilla. With a serious lack of conviction she stood and faced the warrior. “I’m sorry.” She moved to kiss the woman’s cheek and disappeared in a flash of white light. _

 

_ Leona dropped her sword and steadied herself on the railing of the belfry. _

 

_ ===  _

 

That same fatal mistake had been the beginning of Leona’s investigation, one which would lead to her own eventual exile and attempted execution, spearheaded by the son of the man she had watched bleed out next to Diana’s feet. She had been too wracked by her guilt and shock to try and find help they said, and even though she had known it was already too late for him, the son had held nothing but contempt for her from that day. He gathered any strand of evidence to tie her to the assassinations and milked his influences until the new council finally agreed to allow him to put her through the exact same ritual as they had done with Diana.

 

She realized that Katarina had said something and was blinking at her, waiting for her response, “I’m sorry. What did you ask?”

 

“You’re starting to make me doubt how useful you will be if you’re going to zone out like that all the time.” Katarina sighed.

“Don’t mind her.” Riven said as she pushed through the tent flap. The captain narrowed her eyes at the assassin, “I ordered you to report that we would be leaving today, not to hang around her while she slept simply to harass her when she woke.”

 

“It’s not my fault that she happens to be sleeping in one of the favorite spots.” She stood and threw her hands in the air, turning to Leona, “Hey, we’re leaving today by the way.” Her expression turned sour and she stormed out, forcing Riven to side step out of her path.

 

Riven glanced after her and turned her attention to Leona, “Will you be accompanying us back to Noxus?” 

 

Leona didn’t answer immediately, and the captain gave her time to consider without interruption. 

 

She desperately wanted to find Diana, but abandoning her ideals to do so continued to torment her. It was made easier only by the bitterness poisoning her, twisting into the memories she held of her former home and the personality Valoran had imposed upon her. What was the point of peace loving ideals in war? How do you defend those you love when you can’t kill those that threaten them? How had this supposed strength helped her when she was surrounded by heartbreak, watching as those she cared about were cut down by enemies, friends, and even family. The world was ugly, the people in it selfish and despicable, and the war was making it that much more obvious to her.

 

She thought back to what the medic had said to her about people and nations not always being what they seemed to be. At least Noxus didn’t try to hide the true nature of their people, and there was something to be appreciated in that honesty. 

 

She huffed and ran a hand through her hair, “Yes. If that is okay, Captain. I will accompany you and your company.”

 

Riven nodded, “Then welcome to the Noxian Military, soldier. Be ready in approximately one hour for our departure back to Noxus.”

 

Leona stared at her and wondered again if she was making the right decision. As if it was answering the silent question her bitterness swarmed and ripped her doubt from her, replacing it with the essential numbness of a warrior “Yes, sir.” She cleared her throat and spoke again more with more confidence, easily resuming a warrior role thought to be years in the past, “Captain, sir.” 

 

===

 

Leona had found a new routine in the days since their departure, stretching in whatever clearing seemed private during the sunrise. Usually alone, she was joined one morning by Katarina.  The assassin kept her distance, so Leona assumed she didn’t intend to talk and continued through her stretches without initiating conversation. She was glad to simply appreciate the sights and smells of dawn. Her strength appeared to be returning and the pain decreasing alongside it. To complete her exercises, she sat down to do meditative breathing, running her hands over the dew soaked grass as her skin reveled in the sun's warmth. Her body still refused to feel that warmth from within.

 

Katarina's voice trickled from her sitting position in the nearby trees. The question pierced through Leona's trance, her eyelids fluttering in response, and an annoyed smirk replaced her peaceful expression as she answered. "I'm attempting to reflect upon my faith, and find my lost strength in the sun's light."

 

Katarina hummed and put her chin in her hand. "The only faith I have is in my ability and my blade’s response to it."

 

"The Sun is to me what experience is to your blades. It sharpens my natural power and allows it to be expressed in a physical way like the keen edge of a knife." She sighed and fell back into the wet grass, looking up and reaching her hand to the sky begging it to release her from the darkness from which she was beginning to feel strangely comfortable. "Usually the Sun grants me a blessing and with it I am stronger. I am it's vessel and I carry both the blessing and the burden of bringing light to Valoran."

 

"But it's currently missing in action?" She disappeared from the tree and appeared on the edge of the clearing, walking towards Leona. Knowing of the legendary Rakkorian strength didn’t stop her curiosity about Leona’s capabilities in her current state.“Maybe we would be on equal fighting terms now then.” 

 

Leona tilted her head back to watch the assassin approach. Her steps were so light that she couldn’t help but think that she came in the same way the mist had left as the light crept over the horizon, more like a spirit than a human. “I don’t think I’m in a very good sparring condition currently.”

 

“Exactly.” Katarina drew a small blade and threw it deftly in the space that Leona had been lying in, not at all shocked when the warrior rolled to dodge it. She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled, “Without an the element of stealth and surprise, you see, I also lose some of my ability. What remains is what is core to us as warriors: the ability to fight and survive even when against the odds, especially when we have a goal in mind.” 

 

She charged the sun warrior and Leona lifted to block her new blade with the one she had thrown at her. The metal met and slid off the back of the blade. She grinned through the unease it caused her that this woman could be so adept in any style of fighting or weaponry, enough to even properly block so as to not damage the sharp blade. “The only faith we need is the faith in ourselves.”

 

Though there was something intoxicating about Leona’s skill and the chance to fight her, it also irritated her that her first thoughts were the doubts of her chances of winning. A master assassin has many tricks, including training in many fighting styles should a mission call for hand to hand combat, so it was no news that an entire tribe of people known for their fighting prowess would also know some of these styles. It still made her blood boil. She grit her teeth, her eyes flashing aggression and determination. and continued her assault on the Solari.

 

Leona didn’t have time to consider the weight of Katarina’s volunteered words of wisdom, nor the sincerity of them, since the woman remained on the offensive. The assassin was fast. Each time Leona moved to dodge, she could feel the air churn around the blade near where it would have slashed. It was difficult to keep track of the blade as she could easily switch hands, or flip the direction of her strike as she moved. 

 

She was at a large disadvantage with her injuries and lack of experience with knife fighting, but she scolded herself for getting distracted with useless thoughts, especially when one of Katarina’s slashes connected on her chest. Her first impulse was to look down and feel for the damage, but in the split second she considered it, the assassin made her pay with another slash that connected with her shoulder. Though covered by a two layer buffer of the uniform and her bandages, she felt the familiar sting and the warmth of the blood soaking the cloth. Something clicked when she finally caught sight of the assassin’s eyes as she backed off to readjust her approach. This was no regular sparring session. 

 

Katarina could feel Leona’s eyes, analyzing her as she moved, assessing her style and adjusting to it. She growled, but smirked when she saw the two stains of crimson beginning to color the charcoal uniform black. The smell of blood drove her into a frenzy and she drove into the woman with increased vigor, willing her to submit in fear of death. 

 

She wasn’t well known for thinking logically once she hit a certain point of bloodlust. That was made evident when she appeared behind the sun warrior in a flash of her magic, aiming for her neck, and before she could process her mistake, was looking up at Leona from where she had been thrown to the ground. 

 

The smell of her magic alerted Leona to what Katarina was doing before she could complete her movement. As her hand reached around her neck from the right side, she forced her weight backwards into Katarina to put enough distance between her and the blade to have time to grab her wrist and pull her over her shoulder into a throw. She winced at the pain in her shoulder and ribs from the movement, but adrenaline allowed her to block it out for the most part. 

 

Her knee found the assassin’s chest and the blade in her left hand pricked the soft skin of her throat. Katarina narrowed her eyes, and for a brief moment she could swear she saw the rage shift and change her emerald green eyes, but she put her hands up slowly in surrender. 

 

When Katarina saw Leona’s skeptical face, she loosed her fingers from the blade in her hand and laid both hands palms up towards the warrior. It infuriated her to be bested by her, but it was an opportunity for her to get better if she kept her around. There was no need to be so hasty in killing in useful bodies, “That’s enough, soldier. You win this time.”

 

Leona grimaced as she stood, but offered her hand to Katarina. “Do you always try to kill your new recruits?”

 

“Usually.” Katarina took the offered hand though she thought to smack it away from her. The sun warrior’s throw and weight had knocked the air from her lungs, and she could already feel the bruises she would have because of it. “Though typically I injure them just enough to make an impression while they spend a day or two in the medic’s tent.” 

 

“You must have been going easy on me then.”

 

Katarina opened her mouth to snap a response to what she perceived as an insult, but when she saw Leona’s soft smile, she thought better of it. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn’t been going that easy on her, but it was good that the woman thought more highly of her. To think that taking on a Rakkorian would be this difficult even with the extent of her injuries, not to mention after just saying that she was lacking most of her power. 

 

The sun warrior was one Noxus needed to make sure either stayed allied with them, or with no one at all. It was loyalty that Katarina wanted from her, and she would make sure to acquire it, one way or another.

 

“Let’s walk together to the medic’s tent so I can get an earful from him for those.” Katarina nodded towards the blood drying across her collarbone and shoulder. “I also have a proposition for you.”

 

Leona cocked her head, considering what kind of proposition could come from the Noxian General’s daughter herself. At this point, it didn’t matter what it was as long as it got her closer to her goal of finding Diana. Also, she would have to oblige, as she felt in the assassin’s debt for leading her to the battalion and convincing the Captain to allow her to stay, not to mention sparing her life.

 

===

 

The medic had patched Leona up without saying anything, though Katarina could tell if she had been anyone else that he’d be chastising her for her recklessness with an injured soldier. She kept the part about planning to spar each morning to herself. Instead, she dismissed herself after telling Leona that they would speak again the next morning. She could swear she saw the medic’s jaw drop when he realized that this might be a reoccurring visit for one or both of the women.

 

She decided to go find the captain and discuss her plans with her. It would be good to have a second opinion on the idea, and from a trusted source that wouldn’t lie to her even if it meant pissing her off. 

 

There was the early morning silence blanketing the camp. Not even the birds from the clearing seemed keen on being near it. She could hear the faint voices of Leona and the medic, but the rest of the unit was probably digging into their provisions before drills started. She knew that at this point, the Captain would be in her tent reading and writing any necessary correspondence. 

 

Her steps were light and her entry went unnoticed by Riven, who was hunched over stacks of parchment. She bent down to purr into Riven’s ear, “I want her.” 

 

Riven jerked her head around, nearly headbutting the assassin and scattering a few loose papers. “What?”

 

Katarina laughed, “Oh? What is that face?” The Captain’s eyes never left her own as she sat in the woman’s lap, turning her body to wrap her arms around her neck. “I mean as a personal bodyguard in Noxus.”

 

“Oh.” The heat rose in Riven’s cheeks and she made to stare at the hand she had placed on Katarina’s thigh. 

 

Katarina traced her fingers up Riven’s neck and along her strong jawline. “There’s no end to this war in sight, and Father isn’t going to keep allowing me to come with the Fury Company when he needs me present in the High Command.” She sighed and leaned down so their noses were touching, “As much as I’d like for you to stay and protect me all the time; your strong leadership is too valuable in the field.” She placed a light kiss on her forehead before she stood. “You will bring glory to Noxus.”

 

===

 

Unlike the golden city atop Mt. Targon, Noxus was a very dark land. The nation’s capital city and landscape loomed; large, dark, and imposing on the evening horizon. Each level was carved from granite formed in response to volcanoes long past eruption. 

 

It was hard to discern what exactly each level was comprised of from this distance, even with her improved vision, but Leona couldn’t help but think about what these structures said about the people that lived within its’ walls. To build something with sharp, but elegant lines, in a material that was one of the hardest in Valoran. If the people were like this nation; they were strong, resilient, and unafraid.

 

As she stared across at the expanse at the capital city from a nearby cliffside, her mind drifted to when Katarina had first asked her to be her personal bodyguard the day following their first sparring session. It took all she had to close her mouth as it fell open when she realized that Katarina was being serious. She had asked about Riven, and though she had just shaken her head in response, Leona saw the flash of pain in her eyes and apologized for questioning her. 

 

Service to the Du Couteau household, she was told, would help her acquire information and influence. Should she perform well enough, then those things could be utilized to secure her personal goals. However, it would take time and unshaken loyalty to convince the High Command that she was not a threat and did intend to serve Noxus. Her reasoning was not a concern. The key to her continued service was gauged by her usefulness. 

 

Katarina clapped her on the back and joined her in gazing out over the rough terrain, “Welcome home, soldier.” The motion was friendly in nature, but the look on her face was nothing but seriousness. “This is when and where your service really begins. Remember what I told you.”

 

She stood at attention and nodded, “I will do my best to serve you, Lady Couteau.”

 

Katarina grimaced. “Good start, but such formality isn’t necessary.” 

 

“I don’t know, I think it sounds kind of cute.” Riven snickered as she came to stand with them.

 

“Don’t you go getting any ideas.” Katarina glared at her, “Or you might have a terrible accident and take a tumble off this cliff’s edge.”

 

Riven put her hands up and shook her head.

 

Leona let her gaze slide between the women. Rarely did the captain show emotion, but Leona caught flashes of it when she was around the assassin. It was like they had a secret between them, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Riven had been the same as her at one point in the sense that she had once served as Katarina’s guard as well. 

 

It wasn’t like Riven appeared to be a native Noxian, whereas Katarina’s features were the epitome of Noxian appearance, not that her family name didn’t help with advertising that origin. Was the General accepting of her taking in and training with glorified servants? Did Noxus value strength that much that judgement was cast aside as long as you could prove yourself? It seemed like was against everything she had heard about the place, except for maybe the confidence of the Du Couteau family to eliminate any threat that they themselves may have brought to Noxus.

 

“I just came over to tell you we shouldn’t dawdle since night is falling.”  Riven waved a hand over her shoulder as she walked back to organize the other soldiers. “I want to make it home to sleep in an actual bed. I don’t know how many chances I have left for it.”

 

Leona saw Katarina’s face fall for a split second before she gripped the tension in her teeth like a ravenous animal. A sharp “Let’s go, soldier,” was all it took for Leona to fall into step behind her.

 

The remaining trip down and through the valley was spent in silence. No one dared speak for fear of the anger rippling beneath Katarina’s calm exterior.

 

===

 

Katarina had kept a quick pace through the capital city, so Leona’s first glimpses into everyday life in Noxus were as limited as her knowledge of what would become her new station and only home.

 

A man-made moat circumnavigated the capital beneath the few bridges that served as the only entry points into the capital. It was filled with a putrid green slime, and bubbled, sending curls of stench into the air. The air on the bridge that would lead them into the city reeked of the sulfur stench. Rain helped a meager amount as it fell upon them, but the smell was so powerful it made Leona’s tongue burn, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. It took a great deal of effort to stop herself from gagging. The guards stepped to the side for Katarina and the battalion, but eyed Leona suspiciously as they passed. She glared at them over her hand and hoped she looked menacing enough to pass whatever standard they were judging her against.

 

Noxus was divided into large circular sections that descended out and down from High Command, which Leona had learned the name of when she overheard conversations about it, and could easily gather was the castle-like structure sitting at the highest point in the city. High Command in her tenure with the Solari was the term simply for the people that were in charge of Noxian diplomacy and international affairs; it did not have a physical structure to them. None of negotiations or trade were ever done in Noxus itself, always somewhere neutral.

She squinted to see through the rain and could swear the cliffside it rested atop looked like a demonic skull staring out and over the valley, keeping a watchful eye out for the city beneath it.

 

The first level of city was restless, the people sidling through the streets as though someone might jump them from the nearest shadows at any moment. They moved with haste to finish their business, some with sideways glances and others with the grins that flaunted their confidence. Dread and malice swam through the dirty fog rolling through the streets, coating the level in a grey blanket, and suffocating the light of the few scattered torches doing battle with the darkness as overcast turned to night. 

 

If the first level was restless, the second level, the one that appeared to serve as home to most of the military personnel, was relaxed in comparison. The mist was not so oppressive on the higher level. It was easier to breathe, the cleaner air smelled more like the granite from which the city had been cast than the smoke and grime of the lower level. This level was not like the seedy first level, and the conditions were much better all around. The civilians were mostly in military dress casuals and entirely uninterested in guests that walked through, focused on orders being completed between the barracks and the peak of the city. 

 

Captain Riven took her leave at this level, taking the battalion with her to the mess hall for a late dinner. Katarina told Leona that the captain would most likely be awake for most of the night finishing the report she would deliver to High Command in the morning. Their dismissal was short and forced, Riven saluting Katarina and stepping away without a word. The assassin may have said something under her breath, but Leona couldn’t catch it through the rain.

 

After a very long trek uphill and around the cliffside, the true wealth and power was seen on the peak level. Leona wiped sweat and rain from her face, and tried to make out shapes in the pale light of a half moon. The area was vast. Even in the darkness, the outlines of the Main Palace and the Du Couteau manor were visible. She hummed, thinking. This was the prime location for defense and offense if it were needed. Quite an elaborate setup on the top of a small mountain, but the strategy of it was undeniable. The darkness and fog was too thick to test it, but she figured that the entirety of the capital would be visible from the peak.

 

“Welcome to the Du Couteau manor.” Katarina sounded both bored and exhausted as she reached the top of the front steps and opened the main door to the manor. She moved her arm to motion around the vestibule. It was like she’d gone through the motions for every single inhabitant of Noxus at one time or another, and when Leona thought about it, the thought of her family hosting many elite guests wasn’t too hard to fathom. 

 

As Leona followed the assassin inside, she scanned the room in the direction motioned. Katarina remained silent to her side, allowing her to assess her new surroundings. The only sound in the room was the rain dripping onto the glossy black marble floor. She shifted, suddenly uncomfortable in the silence. 

 

Katarina tried to keep her posture as she stood next to Leona. Being soaked physically was one thing, it was almost always raining in Noxus, so it was nothing new, but she also felt like she was drowning mentally. Orders would change tomorrow, and she would also have to give her report to her father. It was most likely going to be the last time she would be allowed to accompany the Fury Company and Riven. 

 

She breathed an uncharacteristic sigh, breaking the silence. It wasn’t like her new bodyguard was going to report on her strange behavior. Leona didn’t even know her normal behavior, though since deciding on this course of action to appoint her a bodyguard, uncharacteristic was really all she had been acting. Even Riven had pointed it out, not like she had room to talk as a former bodyguard herself, but it was still irritating.

 

“Follow me.” Katarina started towards the right side of the crescent shaped staircase framing a hall further into the main living space. When Leona didn’t immediately follow, she looked back at the warrior who stood unmoving with an uncomfortable expression. “What’s your problem, soldier? Come on.”

 

“Lady Couteau.” Leona shifted her weight. “I am familiar with different customs, so forgive my ignorance in Noxian mannerisms. Should I remove my soiled boots before proceeding?”

 

“You act like you’re still a diplomat.” Katarina pinched the bridge of her nose, wondering to herself again why she thought this was a good idea. “But yes. Leave them, and your delicate sensibility, by the door. Noxus has no need for proper manners. Be strong, be fearsome, or be both. That’s all that matters.” She turned back and started up the stairs.  “Also, don’t make me tell you again to stop using such a formal name.”

 

“Yes, my lady.” Leona replied while kneeling to undo the laces of her muddy boots, using Katarina’s sigh as indication that at least that much was fine to say. 

 

She had completely fallen back into the soldier’s mentality, and would keep it that way if it meant achieving her goals. There was power and resources in submitting to the assassin, and she was committed to her goal enough to do so willingly. For once, it was actually nice to not be the one giving out orders. Being in a position of that type of power always seemed to end poorly if even one misstep was made. 

 

Remembering, she grit her teeth and brought a hand to her face where the skin was starting to cover the scabs. Noxus was no place for the good manners she had learned, like Katarina had said. She would have to find motivation through her strength alone. She would allow Noxus to cradle her for just enough time to allow her fury to ignite that power. They would know her strength, and she would make it known so that all of Valoran would speak of it. If that were the only way to reach Diana, she would stop at nothing.

 

With that thought, she followed Katarina up the stairs.

 

===

 

Katarina slumped into the loveseat in the main living area of her room, unconcerned with getting it wet, the areas she touched making the red cloth material look more like blood. She closed her eyes and sighed again. A fireplace across from her was empty, but she pointed to it. “I have your first task, soldier. Start a fire.”

 

Leona walked over to the fireplace, an ornate piece carved of the same black marble as the floors in the vestibule, and knelt down. As she grabbed the neatly stacked firewood to the side of it, she paused to run her fingers along the Noxian emblem etched into the fireplaces’ center, the rough lines in the stone dragging against her fingertips, contrasting with the cold marble. It reminded her how soft she had become as a diplomat that her skin was not rough against the smooth stone.

 

Katarina peeked through one eye, “How do you feel about Noxus being your new home?”

 

Leona stopped admiring the craftsmanship of the fireplace, and began stacking the wood into the steel grate that sat waiting in the dark space like the teeth in a beast’s maw. She hummed, but was otherwise silent for a long while, getting the fire started with a flint before finally answering. “It seems that I have been misguided about Noxus, how the people from it are, how they live, how they are motivated.” She stood, using the iron to goad the flames. “ However, I’ve yet to determine how I feel about it being my new home.” 

 

She turned and noticed Katarina was now watching her with both eyes open. “That’s not to say I am not thankful for you providing me a chance to prove myself so that I may pursue my personal goals, but that my thanks is saved for the selfish reasons I see it beneficial to be here and agree to your terms. If you will pardon me saying.”

 

Katarina crossed her legs and leaned forward, elbow resting on her knee and her chin in her hand. Her green eyes flashed with the reflection of the flames, “I appreciate your honesty, actually, but I want you to know that I will not hesitate to kill you if you get in the way of me or of Noxus in any way. I have my own selfish reasons for not killing you that first day in the woods, and I expect to be rewarded by my intuition.”

 

Leona smirked, not at all intimidated by the threat and the promise in Katarina’s words. She bit back a sarcastic reply about their sparring in the woods, most of which she had come out the victor. Sparring wasn’t Katarina’s strength though, and the assassin had admitted that much. Her strength was in ambush and guerilla style killing, and her hand to hand combat suffered only due to her success with that style. The look in the assassin’s eyes was nothing but serious, and Leona realized that pissing off the person that was helping her and daughter to the General was not in her best interest.

 

“Betrayal isn’t in my nature.”

 

“That reminds me.” Katarina leaned back, motioning for Leona to sit down, “Tell me about your nature. Seeing as you admitted to being wrong about Noxians after meeting a few and seeing the city, I am curious as to whether rumors and intel about you is to be trusted. As your employer, I think that I should know these things.”

 

“Most likely, yes.” Leona took the invitation, sitting on the opposite side of the long couch. “What would you like to know?”

 

“You said betrayal isn’t in your nature, but do you realize how your nature might change being employed by an assassin, in a military state, in the midst of a war? Do you understand that I can ask you to betray, or even kill, and I expect you to execute my orders without fail?”

 

“I do understand that.” Leona smiled a sad smile and knotted her fingers together. “There’s only so much of yourself that you can retain when everything you know and love are ripped away from you. It’s like you said about our strength as warriors being core to who we are. That’s all I know at this point. Survival is first, with the thoughts on how to move forward as an afterthought.” She ran her thumb over her knuckles. “That’s why, though I did consider your offer to take this position for the past few days, I didn’t hesitate to initially say yes. My other options weren’t exactly numerous.”

 

Katarina remained silent, watching the flames of the fire dance, considering Leona’s words. It had been a gamble to try and recruit the sun warrior, but her gut instinct was still telling her that it would be beneficial. That feeling had kept her alive many times on missions, so it was one that she trusted. She also understood doing things that you may not expressedly want to do just to achieve a larger goal, and she appreciated the honesty that Leona showed when admitting it. 

 

Technically, there had been many chances for the warrior to run off or even try to kill her, but she had never felt any ill will or malice during their sparring sessions. Helping her find a single person for the possibility of years of service to her and to Noxus seemed weighted positively in her favor.  

“I’ll get you a change of clothes and some blankets. You’ll be sleeping out here tonight.” Katarina stood and eyed the imprint she had left in the material, “Actually, I suppose you can use one of the guest rooms for just tonight. I’ll show you to it, but know that I expect you back here before dawn.”

 

If it wasn’t for being so used to sleeping such short intervals, Leona might have groaned in response. Her eyes were heavy and her body exhausted, but any sleep at all was a gift.

 

===

 

“Good to see that I can rely on you for timeliness at least.” Katarina opened her door and stepped to the side to allow Leona to enter. 

 

Leona noticed that Katarina’s outfit had changed, the new regalia now covering the tattoo that adorned her midriff, but was otherwise similar in style to the leathers she wore out on duty. She wore a crimson jewel that rested in the dip between her collarbone, hinting at the pale skin above where the dress shirt pulled down towards her corset. The contrast of pale skin, red hair, and green eyes made for an intimidating but seductive look. It reminded her of Diana. The way her pale skin glistened in the moonlight, and her lavender eyes sparkled with mischief and wonder.

 

When she realized she’d been staring, she gulped and turned away, hoping Katarina had missed it while she gathered documents off a desk in the corner. She really didn’t want to answer any questions about what she had been thinking about. A smirk crept across Katarina’s face, and heat rose to Leona’s cheeks as she noted that military documents were nothing to be amused about.

 

“Guess I can rely on you to admire my appearance too.” Katarina said without looking up, still shuffling through the papers and gathering some into her left hand. “You continue to surprise me.”

 

“Excuse my poor behavior, my lady. I apologize.”

 

Katarina stood and placed her free hand on her hip, clicking her tongue. “Didn’t I tell you to leave those manners at the door?” She sauntered over to the sun warrior and ran her hand across her shoulder like she was brushing dust from a delicate antique, a now mischievous smile playing on her lips.

 

“This uniform fits you better than I thought.” She trailed a finger down the uniform, choosing to ignore Leona’s tensing, and rested her palm against her chest. Her eyes flashed with curiosity. “Are you binding?”

 

Leona didn’t move, but her whole body had tensed in response to the assassin’s advances. Unsure of how to react, she managed to choke a response. “I got used to doing it. Made it more comfortable when wearing heavy armor.”

 

“Makes sense.” Katarina’s fingers lingered for a second more until she made for the door like nothing had happened. “Come on then.”

As she reached for the handle of the door, she turned again, a now serious expression pulling at her features, “If anyone so much as approaches me, be on your guard and be ready. Since the war fully started, things have been...chaotic, to say the least. I acknowledge you have yet to learn much about this place, but when I tell you to be suspicious of every single person, I mean it. ”

 

“Am I to presume that also means you, my liege?”

 

Katarina laughed, caught off guard by the question and the new honorific. The sound was light and airy that didn’t match her appearance or reputation at all, and she surprised herself in allowing it. She cleared her throat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Normally I would say yes to that, but we’re in a contract of mutual necessity; so I believe it’s safe to say we should do nothing but implicitly trust one another.”

 

“Understood.”

 

“Good.” Katarina pulled open the door, her footfalls silent as she proceeded down the plush carpet of the hallway. “I hope to continue being pleasantly surprised by you, soldier.” 

 

Leona took care to not point out the shifts in Katarina’s demeanor, instead just taking mental notes that even someone rumored to be cold and heartless had such an unguarded side. 

 

It was a difficult process coming to realize how much she had missed due to being blinded by her piety. The comfort of devotion had become a shackle of hypocrisy, starting the day she was unable to save the one she loved the most. The thoughts and doubt consumed her daily; the sun’s once comforting light was now a glaring reminder of her failure. 

 

She shook her head, scolding herself. All that mattered is that she fulfilled the role and duty she had agreed upon so that she might then pursue Diana. The only belief she needed was that everything would work out, and she would do whatever was needed to make sure of that.

 

Though somewhat lost in her thoughts, Leona’s senses were still heightened. She was prepared to act. The way Katarina had suggested to trust no one had a heavy implication, it could be that even those in the manor may not be trustworthy; however, it appeared that the manor was abandoned save for the two of them. The silence was almost oppressive.

 

As if she had heard her recent thoughts, Katarina supplied an explanation, stating that most of the inhabitants of the manor were on business and very rarely home. 

 

In the dawn’s soft light, Leona could see that the Main Palace was closer than she had originally estimated, but towards the other cliff edge. The peak rose in a soft incline, the light of sunrise silhouetting the fortress in the pastel sky. 

 

The structure was massive, constructed and protected by thick walls of granite and iron. A few guards patrolled above the single gate that served as an entrance. She tried to make out more details of the interior area, but light coming from behind it made it hard to distinguish different pieces. It was expertly built and served as a strategic base, though the camouflage was possibly a brilliant accident of natural resources. A quick estimate and she put them there in a little more than a half hour, maybe less if Katarina kept the same quick pace. 

 

“Why so few guards protecting the main palace?” She asked as she looked through the morning mist, their boots squelching in the rain and dew soaked grass as they walked. 

 

Katarina looked at Leona like she’d been polymorphed into a poro or some other strange creature, “You can make them out from  _ that  _ far?” 

 

Leona blinked at Katarina and looked back at the castle, “This is normal visual acuity for the Rakkor.” She realized as she turned back that it was actually due to further enhancement from her Solari abilities that she was seeing that far. The Rakkor could see very well naturally, a short distance better than average humans. However, since she had been Chosen, her senses only grew stronger, reaching their peak strength each day when the sun was highest. It appeared as though she had retained that much at least, though the ability to feel or summon the strength of the sun was still absent as far as she could tell.

 

Katarina grit her teeth, wondering how many enhanced abilities this woman had, and cursing herself for forgetting that the Solari were the chosen ones of the Rakkor. The one that now served her for all she knew had survived two attempted executions at this point, but other intel was limited beyond stories of immense power and skill. 

 

She reminded herself that it was necessary to make sure to contain that power for Noxus. Having any of these special soldiers acting against Noxus would be destructive in more ways than she was willing to be responsible, but she would gladly take the credit for supplying yet another super soldier to her homeland. 

 

Her ways of persuasion had worked with Riven, and she was sure that this could go just as well, if not better. Curious now of which of the women would best the other in a sparring session, she made a mental note to arrange it. 

 

Leona suddenly clenched, reaching for her sword out of habit. It had seemed strange when she heard what sounded like someone jumping off the roof of the manor earlier. She hissed when her hand met empty air and gripped her fingers into a tight fist in its’ place. Katarina caught her eyes and nodded, turning her body to hide the hand motioning to stand down. 

 

Play it cool. Act as if it was nothing. That’s the message she was sending. Leona moved her hands to her hips and tugged at the uniforms belt loops to cover the previous motion. “These pants are pretty close to my size, but a bit tight.”

 

“Guess we’ll have to find you a sparring partner so you can shave off some of those extra diplomat pounds.” Katarina grinned. “Would you prefer male or female? You want someone built like a tank or an assassin type?”

 

Word games. Leona played along, “I’d say a fighter type. A stocky sort.” She shrugged her shoulders, “Gender doesn’t matter too much to me as long as they would provide a good challenge.”

 

“Do you have any experience with fighters that use ranged weapons?”

 

“I do. Though my combat experience has been limited in my diplomatic years. I might need to brush up on it after some fights with sword wielders and the like.” 

 

Katarina nodded, “Staying sharp is the most important thing.”

 

The rest of their walk to the castle was uneventful. Whoever or whatever had been following them had disappeared after moving a great distance from them, and conversation was minimal. Katarina would point out some grave markers in the grass, stating the name and title of the deceased, giving a small history of each leader. Leona would nod respectfully to acknowledge, and they would fall silent again. The pattern repeated until they reached the gate.

 

Leona noticed a few initial problems as they approached the large archway: the gate had already been opened, which she had failed to notice as they were walking, there were no guards at ground level, and the few that patrolled the perimeter were armed with crossbows but were entirely too uninterested in them. These things could be due solely on the expected arrival, but that gut feeling was not one that Leona ignored, and something wasn’t right. 

 

She scanned the gate and interior as they approached, desperate to find the cause of her unease. As they crossed the threshold, she wondered if she had allowed herself to be too tense for no reason. A sigh caught in her throat when a hooded figure jumped from the parapet, wielding a large black and green blade. 

 

“Move!” Leona shoved Katarina to the side, the assassin’s face a mixture of shock and anger as she stumbled to the side right as the blade crashed down where she’d been standing. Without time to consider appropriate defense without a weapon or a shield, Leona charged into the figure, aiming to disarm them first. 

 

The speed which she moved caught the would-be assassin off guard, and they weren’t able to step back fast enough before her fist slammed into their sword-wielding arm. It forced them to drop the sword, its’ heavy blade reverberating against the granite. Before they could reach for it with their good hand, Leona connected a fist to their gut, causing them to bend over and clench at the area. 

 

All of it was happening too quick for them to mount a defense. It was obvious they weren’t prepared for this. Leona aimed to finish it while she had an advantage, sweeping her leg behind theirs and throwing them to the ground, her weight falling into them and her arm barring their neck.

 

Only after they had hit the ground, as the weight and impact slammed into their back, ripping the air from their lungs, did the hood fall back to allow Leona and Katarina to see who it was. 

 

Leona contained her shock. The hooded figure was none other than Captain Riven. The same woman that had seemed quite close to Katarina only a day ago. Her arm did not move from Riven’s throat though the woman’s eyes fluttered, but she did glance over at Katarina. The smirk on Katarina’s face only served to confuse and irritate her.

 

Katarina walked over to look down at Riven and shook her head in disappointment. The captain had managed to hold on to her consciousness, but her eyes still struggled to focus as she clawed frantically at Leona’s arm. “You can let her go, soldier.”

 

Leona moved her arm from the captain’s throat, and lifted the knee she’d placed on her abdomen to hold her down further. Sweat dripped down her neck as she stood and dusted herself off. Taking position next to Katarina, she seethed in silence.

 

Katarina stepped on Riven’s shoulder, grinding her heel in to get her full attention. “You want to explain to me what the hell that was, Captain?”

 

Riven grimaced at the pain. “Orders.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Orders.” She said it louder. “Your father ordered me to test your new guard.” A pitiful laugh escaped her lips, “I’d say she passed.”

 

“Considering your ass got planted there, forcing you to look up at her as she damn near killed you unarmed; I’d say you were right.” Katarina scoffed and began walking again towards the entrance, muttering under her breath.

 

Leona fell into step and followed her at a distance, glancing back at the captain briefly enough to catch the hurt expression as her eyes followed the assassin. She couldn’t help but think that were it a few weeks earlier, she might be reaching out her hand to help Riven stand.

 

===

 

“My father,” Katarina started bitterly, “confirmed that he did order Riven to do that.” She leaned against her desk and slammed her hand down on it, her palm hitting with enough force to cause the large desk to slide forward, wood groaning in protest. “This is exactly why no one spends time home. He thinks us all incompetent fools!” She huffed and fell back into the chair behind her, letting her hair drape over her face as she rested her chin in her hands.

 

Leona shut the door to the small room that served as Katarina’s office in High Command, standing by it and listening as Katarina vented across the room. She had noticed that each area had a unique scent, and wondered if it was purposeful or the result of the individuals that inhabited the palace each being so different from one another. Katarina’s office smelled of oak and apple, most likely a result of her apparent preference for dark wood materials in her decor. It was a wonderful scent that was both sophisticated and reminiscent of a relaxing fall day in the woods.

 

Katarina continued venting mostly under her breath, oblivious to everything but her frustration until a knock sounded at the door. She jerked her head up. “What is it?” she barked, failing to hide the irritation in her voice.

 

“Now is that anyway to talk to an old man?” A decrepit raven sitting on his shoulder squawked as the man stepped in, each slow step echoed with a resounding thud of his cane. 

 

The raven twitched, turning its’ head back and forth to look at Leona with all of its’ six red eyes, and the man’s eyes glowed the same red. It was a menacing light in stark contrast to his pale skin.

 

“Commander Swain.” Katarina stood, saluting him. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

Leona felt tension like an electric spark. The question came forced from the assassin's mouth like someone spitting out poison, and the way the commander’s eyebrows dipped into a sneer made it evident that he was aware of her patronizing him.

 

“Well while you have your temper tantrum, I would like to have a word with the  _ former  _ Solari you’ve felt compelled to bring here.” He cut his eyes to Leona, looking over her in the casual uniform of Noxian grunt soldiers. Displeased, he made a sound in his throat akin to a sort of laugh. 

 

A long silence followed, and Leona looked to Katarina for affirmation once again. The assassin nodded, though the motion looked stiff and difficult. It was safe to presume that the general’s daughter had no power to say no to the commander of Noxus.

 

“If you would.” He nodded his head at the door, indicating Leona should step outside, snatching the handle to pull it closed behind them with the handle of his cane.

 

After another long and uncomfortable pause, filled only by the sound of intermittent squawks of the otherworldly raven, he rasped “Has the sun abandoned you, Radiant Dawn? Or is it you that has abandoned it?” 

 

Containing the visible shudder didn’t stop the goosebumps from rippling across Leona’s skin as his eyes skimmed over her, debating the answer he expected. His voice was too clear for being blocked by the thick cloth wrapped around the lower half of his face, and she wondered if it was coming from the raven rather than the man. Her eyes were attuned to many types of magic, but she could only assume she was actually seeing curls of dark magic coming from his green and gold robes. It filled the air with the stench of blood and decay.

 

Suddenly missing the fresh air of the office, she replied after swallowing the bitter taste in her mouth. “Neither, Commander Swain.” 

 

The title came easily enough, and she attempted to sound as confident as she could when speaking it, straightening her posture further to give the appearance. This was the man rumored to have taken out each competitor one by one for the lead role in Noxus, so she had heard the name before Katarina used it, though she had not expected to feel this unnerved by the man’s presence, if one could even call him a man at all. In her history as a diplomat she had rarely met leaders from Noxus, but this man was another level from any other leader, other factions included, in both presence and power.

 

“You look weak.” He hissed. “Have you spent the last year wallowing in self-pity of your failures? Have you not even picked up your sword and shield in that time? Do you think you can protect _anyone_ now? Can you even protect yourself?” 

 

As she thought. He had more intel than the others on her. “I protected Lady Couteau from the ambush her father planned, sir.”  

 

“ _ Lady Couteau _ needs a guard as much as I need an individual cane for each of my hands. That is to say, she doesn’t, at all.” His voice dripped with venomous sarcasm. He leaned his weight on his hands as he folded them over one another on his cane, eyeing her speculatively, “She just wants another plaything. Surely, you realize that.”

 

Leona bit her lip, insulted by how he implied her ignorance, but irritated with herself for not considering the possibility. “She told me she could help me find someone.” 

 

He laughed loud then, a short, guttural noise that made his bird squawk in protest. “The heretic I’m guessing?” Instantly he was composed again, the red eyes gleaming like embers in coals. “No one has reported about her in months. She’s probably dead by now.”

 

Leona flinched, the words like physical blows. She bowed her head to compose herself, and managed a weak, “I don’t think so.”

 

“Even if you don’t think so. What makes you think an order taking assassin with no skill for it could help you track her?”

 

“I had no other choice.”

 

“You had no…” He shook his head, baffled. “The absurdities you spit in my presence offend me. If I didn’t think I could make some use of you in time, I would kill you myself.”

 

Leona remained silent.

 

“Silence is more fitting for you.” He shifted the cane back into one hand and tilted his head to the door, “Go. I’ll figure out something to do with you.”

 

As he walked down the hall away from her, it was like he spoke directly into her mind, “ _ If you want to find your friend, you will follow my orders without question.” _

 

===

 

Back at the manor, Leona was standing to Katarina’s side, watching her do more paperwork, a fire crackling in the background the only noise between them for hours. She watched the sunset through the solitary window in the living space. 

 

Through most of the day after Swain left, Leona had stood silent across the office, watching Katarina riffle through stacks of paper. She read some with interest and others while she cradled her chin in hand, yawning through the books of reports. A few times she had wondered if the assassin had fallen asleep in the middle of her work.

 

Katarina spoke for the first time since her venting earlier in the morning, raising her eyes from stacks she’d brought home to mutter at Leona. “Don’t think too much about anything birdbrain said. He likes to run his mouth.”

 

Leona looked down at the woman looking up at her through her lashes. The anger behind the statement was true, but it lacked conviction. She forced a smile in response, and tried to push away Swain’s words that continued to echo in her mind. He knew that she would comply. She clenched her hands and her knuckles cracked.

 

Katarina rubbed her eyes. She could feel the dark circles forming beneath them and sighed. “You know what. Let’s have a drink. To celebrate our continued survival through this damn war.” Scooting away from the desk, she knocked on the underside of the writing area, releasing a hatch with a small key that she used to open another compartment, from which she grabbed a bottle coated in a fine layer of ice. 

 

She saw the odd look on Leona’s face and offered an explanation, “It’s some strange Zaun magic that keeps it cool. I don’t know how it works, just that it has some decent uses.” While using the tip one of her blades to pry the cork from the bottle, the cold air escaped and swirled around the bottle. She stepped over to a different cabinet to grab glasses, and the fine mist swirled above the dark blue liquid as she poured.

 

Leona took the glass when Katarina offered it, staring into the blue liquid. It looked like a Frejlord lake in the middle of a blizzard, especially as the ice started to coat the outside of glass even through her higher than normal body heat. She eyed it suspiciously. 

 

“It’s not poison.” Katarina laughed as she sipped from her glass..

 

Leona was ready to disagree after she took her first sip. The strength of it hit her like a kick to the teeth. Her tongue went numb and the icy feeling coated her mouth and throat, settling in her chest and spreading across her body. 

 

Now she wasn’t much of a drinker, but this was the opposite of any feeling she had ever experienced while drinking on Mt. Targon. Alcohol, she thought, was supposed to warm you. It was normal for the Rakkor to seek it when the winter was at its’ worst, so that they might feel at least temporary warmth. Being a Solari, and thus feeling only the blessing of inherent warmth on a regular basis, this new chill forced her to seek the warmth of the fire. 

 

“It may not be poison, but that might be better than this.” Leona said, trying not to let her teeth chatter, but her shivering was evident by the liquid’s movement in the glass.

 

Katarina squinted at her, “I didn’t think a cooling sensation would be your weakness.” She walked over to Leona and snaked her free hand under one of the sleeves of the woman’s uniform, wrapping her fingers around her wrist. Her eyes widened, “Are you always this hot?”

 

“Yes-s-s.”

 

“No wonder it has such a strong effect on you.” The assassin reached to take the glass from Leona, pouring the rest of the liquid into her own glass.  She walked to the desk and pulled a different bottle out, a more normal high shelf bottle judging by its’ appearance, and poured the a deep red wine into Leona’s glass. 

 

“This should get you warm again.” She laughed again. “That’s what I get for trying to share the good stuff.” She said, winking over the rim of her glass.

 

They stood in front of the fire for long while, enjoying it’s warmth and the soothing sound, both at home in the silence of their own thoughts while they sipped their drinks.

 

Halfway through her first glass, and therefore through her original first glass since she’d poured the second into it, Katarina sat down and patted the couch next to her. “Come tell what whispered things the old man promised you. He always has his talons where they don’t belong.”

 

Leona glanced over, skeptical, aware of the hint of a slur in Katarina’s voice. “Is it wise to speak of the commander in such a way?”

 

As if it had been listening for a cue, there came a sharp rap against the glass of the window, followed by an angry squawk. Leona walked to the window and nearly spit out the sip of wine she’d just taken. Swain’s raven clutched the edge of the window, it’s red eyes bright against the black of the night, waiting. 

 

“Tch. Open it.” Katarina looked down at her glass, but said no more.

 

Leona moved to open the window for the bird. It did not come in like she had thought it would. Instead it waited, holding a small roll of parchment in its’ beak. She considered it for a moment, glancing back at Katarina, who was still looking down at her glass, and stuck out her hand for it to drop it. It tilted its’ head, watching her, and she couldn’t help but be reminded of the way Swain had looked at her the same way. That made her almost certain he must be able to see through the beast. 

 

She got the overwhelming feeling that the parchment was for her, and when she began unrolling it, the bird nodded and flew off without another sound. The small paper only had one line, written in a swirling script, “ _ Play the part for now.”  _

 

As she finished reading, the paper crumbled in her hands like ash and fell from her fingers. She looked at where it had been as the dust floated to the ground, impressed but shocked by whatever magic had caused it. She looked again at Katarina.

 

The assassin sighed, draping her body back over the arm of the couch, sitting up only to swirl her drink before taking a large gulp. “That’s normal by the way.” She made a motion of holding paper with her free hand and loosed her fingers, “Poof.”

 

“Why?” A stupid question, but it was the only thing that came to mind. 

 

“It’s usually used in the field so orders can’t be read by prying eyes.” Katarina’s laugh was strained, a tired sound of someone much older than she was, “Not usually used to keep secrets from those also in High Command.”

 

Leona wiped the dust from her fingers and walked over to the couch to sit down. “All it said was welcome to Noxus.” 

 

She waved her hand dismissively, “Seems he’s trying to get under my skin is all.” She paused, considering the thought and how it reflected in her sudden ability to lie so well. “Honestly though, it’s kind of working.” That much was true, at least.

 

Katarina dragged herself back into a sitting position, leaning forward placing her palm on Leona’s thigh the steady herself, the blood rushing to her head more jarring than she had expected. She blinked slowly, allowing her vision to settle. Her fingers traced the muscle in Leona’s thigh, and she grinned. 

 

“You’re pretty strong.” Her words came slow, each word accented by a plume of icy air.

 

Leona didn’t move away from the assassin, even though she could tell she didn’t even realize how much the alcohol had settled into her system. The air around her was cool, and Katarina’s hands felt like ice even through the thick uniform material. She bit her lip, avoiding the green eyes that searched her face as Katarina curled her fingers, focusing on the image of the word’s from the parchment and the things Swain had said earlier. The ‘plaything’ line repeated time and time again.

 

“Leona.” Katarina’s eyes glistened, “I’m just so lonely.”

 

At that, Leona did lock her golden eyes with the green, stunned by the tear that rolled down the assassin’s cheek. Concerned with her inability to comfort the woman, she nervously rubbed her hands over one another.  

 

Katarina slowly fell forward, setting her drink down on the way, and rested her head on the warrior’s knee. “I wish I had someone looking for me like you’re looking for your friend.”

 

An overwhelming sense of guilt washed over Leona. This woman, this assassin, gave her a chance to live. It was probably due to her reputation and for selfish reasons, but it didn’t change the fact. Allowing one conversation to change her perception of someone that had been a decent person for the time being, and all things considered, felt wrong. Everything she’d seen of the assassin so far just told her that she was good at taking orders, but unhappy with her own circumstances. Leona could understand that well enough, and wondered when she had become so quick to judge.

 

Her hand hesitated a few inches above Katarina’s head, but as silent sobs racked her body, Leona began running her fingers through the crimson locks. After a short time, the assassin appeared to have fallen asleep. 

 

Leona considered picking her up and carrying her to her private room, but thought better of it when she realized that she had never accessed it and probably shouldn’t use this situation as an excuse for a first time. Instead she rested her head back on the couch, listening to the embers of the fire fall through the grate until she too had fallen asleep.

 

===

 

Leona woke the next morning confused. It took her some time to focus and realize that she was still on the couch. A new fire crackled in the grate and a blanket was wrapped over her, the material tucked beneath her shoulders and soft against her cheek. Her vision settled on the window, where she realized the sun had risen and a fine layer of ice was melting from the glass. Frantically, she threw the blanket off, sitting up and looking around for Katarina, cursing loudly. 

 

“My, my, what a Bilgewater mouth you’ve got.” 

 

Leona snapped her head around to see a young woman come out from Katarina’s bedroom. Another assassin by the looks of it, wearing a similar outfit to Katarina’s regalia from High Command, but that shared the same green and gold coloring that Swain had worn. Her dark hair curled around her shoulders as she leaned her weight against the frame, glancing down at her nails, or what would be her nails if not tipped with metal sharpened to talons. She looked bored.

 

Already, Leona couldn’t help but think back to Katarina’s warning about trusting anyone, but didn’t immediately act due to the woman having access to the room. She swallowed her bad habit of being extremely courteous, remembering again what Katarina had said about manners in Noxus. 

 

“Who are you?” She asked as she stood to face the visitor.

 

“Oh. That hurts my feelings.” She placed her palm on her chest and played at being devastated. “My darling sister hasn’t even told you about me?”

 

_ “Sister?”  _ Leona thought, trying to recall if Katarina had said anything about her family. Yesterday, she did mention a sister and brother in the morning. She had nearly forgotten. Still, she kept up her guard. The aura around this woman was nothing but malice and she smelt like poison.

 

“She may have mentioned something about a sister.” Leona shrugged. A day later and she was already getting better at acting like a Noxian. It was hard, but felt liberating at the same time.

 

“Cassiopeia.” The woman hissed as she walked over. She placed the tip of one of the metal talons into Leona’s chest. “You’d do best to remember the name,  _ grunt.  _ Lest you end up with another scar to add to your collection.”

 

The main door clicked and Katarina walked in as Cassiopeia applied pressure, pushing the metal deep enough to break the skin. Cassiopeia turned and caught Katarina’s glare. 

 

“Sister, how many times have I asked you to stay out of my quarters?” Katarina closed her eyes and clenched her fists, trying to contain her anger. “Get out.”

 

“I just wanted to-”

 

“Now.”

 

“But Kat-”

 

“Now!” Katarina pointed to the open door she held open.

 

Cassiopeia hissed again, but removed the talon from Leona’s chest, moving to leave the room. “Eventually you’ll have to appropriately introduce me to your new toy, sister. She looks fun.”

 

Katarina slammed the door in her sister’s face, and turned back to Leona fuming. 

 

“Would you like me to get you a cool cloth, my lady?” 

 

Katarina took a deep breath, leaning against the back of the closed door, hoping that Cass wasn’t behind it still and listening like the snake she was. She grunted. “Yea, sure.”

 

Leona cleared her throat and shifted her weight, “If you would point me in the direction of the washroom. I’d be happy to get it.”

 

Katarina stared at the woman, marveling at how easily she could experience such nervousness, but trying to keep in mind that customs they had learned were very different. “I suppose I haven’t showed you the rest of the quarters, and since my darling sister left my door open for us, we might as well have a little tour. I summoned the Captain for a sparring session, so this should kill some time before she gets here.”

 

Leona nodded, more eager to see the two women spar than she was for a tour.

 

===

 

Leona’s eagerness had all but fizzled after Riven arrived and they made the trek down and into the equipment room. A deep frown had settled on her face as she rummaged through weapons and armor. Her cheeks flushed as Katarina snickered at her shock when she realized the assassin had invited Riven not for herself, but for the Solari. 

 

Katarina now stood with her arms crossed against a far wall, resting one foot flat against the stone wall. She watched to see what Leona would choose from the shelves. 

 

“You’ve grown soft.” Her words to Leona were harsh, but it wasn’t animosity. “The Captain is here for a while longer and can help you regain your strength.” She narrowed her eyes, glancing between the two women. “Please, put in the appropriate effort. We have medics.”

 

Leona gripped a shield, pulling it from beneath some scattered pieces of armor, setting it by her feet with the pauldrons and breastplate she had already found. Katarina’s words settled in her chest, fueling her determination. She couldn’t show her face to Diana if she couldn’t even get through this. If Swain truly knew where Diana was, she couldn’t risk yet another failure.

 

Riven waited, silent, already aware that Katarina expected them to fight seriously. Her mind turned over the idea that she had lost to the Solari the day before, and she wasn’t equipped with her rune sword this time. The sword was too large for the sparring room, she had found in her sessions with Katarina, the tip of it crashing into the roof in overhead swings or blocks. The standard issue sword she held now felt like a butter knife. She tossed it from hand to hand while she watched Leona equip herself. 

 

Leona started to regain her eagerness as she buckled each piece. Since sparring with Diana for years, and even with Katarina for a few days, it was exciting to cross swords with another and different fighter. As they set up across from one another, she could see that captain’s red eyes burned with the desire for redemption. Her determination mixed with her inherent passion for the fight, and she gripped the hilt of her weapon, ready.

 

Katarina smirked and moved to take a seat on the stone steps that served as the entrance to the room, “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

Riven charged first, a magical force encircling her that burst outwards as she pushed forward, stunning Leona and nearly knocking her to her feet. The stutter step created an opening, and the captain made her pay for it by slicing at her upper thigh. She grimaced as the wound split and immediately started to stain the uniform with her blood. If she hadn’t been sure that Katarina had been serious, she had been made certain. This was her chance to prove she belonged here.

 

Since Riven was still close, Leona took the opportunity to smash her shield into her chin, taking the same opening the captain had just created in her and slicing into her thigh that mirrored hers. Her heart was racing. Seeing the blood between them sparked something deep in her core, her body took over the motions and her mind went to a blissful blankness. 

 

Riven’s head had snapped back, her glare lit by red eyes like a furious dragon’s fire, but still dread welled in her. She had been lucky enough to shield herself before taking the shield’s blow, at least enough for it to not break her jaw. The Solari was extremely strong, the power behind her blows were like no regular human, and Riven considered her closer to a beast because of it. She had heard plenty of the Rakkor’s power, but this was nothing like any rumor could ever attest. As she assessed the cut through her thigh, she was glad to see her leg was still attached, also thanks to her shield most likely.

 

She stepped back , turning to take Leona’s next swing into the large pauldron on her left shoulder, her knees buckling under the force. Keeping her balance and deflecting the warriors blows were all she could do.  She tried to find openings, but the Solari moved so quick that her focus was lost on not being cut again. All she could think about was what Katarina must think, but she had no time to look to the assassin, nor did she think she would like what she saw if she did. She had to find an opening and slow the warrior down, but how to do it when she had found such a rhythm. It was a gamble, but she had to try something. 

 

“I have a question for you, Solari” Riven asked as she dodged another swing, backpedaling out of range and giving herself a moment to take a breath.

 

“What is it, Captain?” Leona answered while wiping her blade free of blood before closing the distance Riven had made. 

 

Riven wondered how present the Solari was; her voice came out hollow and uninterested, and  when she continued her assault, she looked like she was in another time and another place even when she looked directly at Riven. Unnerved, she lost focus and Leona managed another cut into her arm, right above her vambrace, of which her blood now soaked the inside of. 

 

“What makes you think your friend wants you to find them?” A gamble, but she choked out the question hoping to play psychological battles to gain any advantage. 

 

Leona’s thoughts came crashing through her mind’s silence. Her doubt bubbled to the surface, and she felt sick with the sudden force of it. 

 

The moment was enough of a distraction. Riven charged the Solari, putting all of her force into a tackle, bringing Leona down with loud thud, the metal of the armor ringing against the stone as she crashed into it. 

 

The captain was ready with her blade to Leona’s throat right after her head bounced off the ground, but it wasn’t needed. The woman had lost consciousness, a pool of blood forming beneath her head.

 

“Your friend is going to be the death of you.” Riven muttered as she stood, wiping her blade as well. It felt like an empty victory, and when she looked to Katarina, it only confirmed it. 

 

Katarina scowled at her as she stood herself. “I’m disappointed to see you resort to those tactics. Though that is the reason I said she’s weak. By now, I’m sure you’ve realized that she’s far from it physically speaking.” She leaned over a table and grabbed a roll of gauze from a first aid kit. “I never once could beat her in a serious sparring session.” 

 

She tossed the gauze across the room and shoved it into Riven’s hand. “You’re carrying her upstairs after you slow that bleeding. I hope you know that.”

 

===

 

Leona opened her eyes, recognizing Katarina’s room this time, but still confused. Her vision took a long time to focus, and she struggled to sit up through the dizziness. Pain from her head caused her vision to flash white, and she almost fell back onto it, managing instead to lie back slowly.

 

Her hand reached for her head, only to find thick bandages wrapped around it. She closed her eyes and sighed, remembering the fight with Riven. How embarrassing.

 

_ “What makes you think your friend wants you to find them?” _

 

The memory echoed. She tried to breathe deep and let it subside. The captain had just been using psychological warfare. She didn’t know anything. 

 

That’s what she tried to convince herself; but just how many people had seen intel on her? It made her feel exposed and vulnerable. It made her angry. A sense of rage washed over her, but the pain forced her focus and she closed her eyes again. If she was being honest, the pain was a welcome distraction from unfamiliar and uncomfortable feelings of negativity.

 

When Leona opened her eyes again, Katarina was standing over her. She purposefully avoided eye contact with the assassin, still feeling angry and embarrassed. 

 

“It shouldn’t work on you.” Katarina crossed her arms. “Get up.”

 

Leona stood, slowly, the dizziness threatening her balance, and continued to look at her feet.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Guilt and fear that the assassin would decide she wasn’t worth the time made it feel like a weight was wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her gaze to the floor. Katarina waited. She finally managed to look up at the woman, ready for whatever she would say, expecting to need to form a new plan for her mission.

 

“This is why I said you’re weak.” Her green eyes searched gold, “You allow your emotions to control you, and to make you weak. Even now, I can tell you’re struggling within yourself.” 

 

Stepping forward, she narrowed her eyes at Leona “This,” she emphasized the word by stabbing her finger into Leona’s chest, right over her heart, pressing until she pushed Leona back into a sitting position, “cannot be allowed to be the cause of death of such a powerful warrior.” 

 

Katarina paced in front of her, “You can’t just let anyone that knows anything about you use your weaknesses like that.”

 

“Isn’t having emotions what makes us human? The thing that separates us from simply being killing machines?”

 

“You misunderstand. I’m not telling you not to have emotions.” Katarina sat down next to Leona. “Contrary, I actually admire those that experience genuine emotion. What I’m telling you is that those feelings are yours, and yours alone. Don’t allow someone to use them against you. Have emotions but discriminate about when to  _ feel  _ them.”

 

Leona listened. She felt ashamed that she had once again misjudged the assassin. It was obvious she had no intention of terminating their contract, and even more so, she was trying to make Leona stronger, even though she acknowledged her power already. 

 

Leona fiddled with her hands, feeling awkward about how to respond and with Katarina’s close proximity. The assassin switched moods often, and she still found it difficult to read the woman. At any given moment, she seemed to be acting in a surprising way. It was too similar to the way Diana used to act. That tough exterior that protected a sensitive and playful spirit. 

 

Leona shook her head, trying to shake the thought of Diana that so often crept up on her. It wasn’t fair to project the thoughts onto Katarina simply because they shared a few similarities. Then again, she had to consider that she was always noticing the same things and maybe they weren’t all that similar. Another wave of pain shot through her head as she tried to think about it, and she slumped forward.

 

Katarina stuck out an arm to stop Leona from falling forward off the edge, “Hey now. Don’t go passing out on me. I’m trying to teach you a lesson here.” 

 

She laughed, that same airy and gentle laugh that she hated. It sounded so foreign to her. Though she liked genuine emotions, she hadn’t elaborated that generally her favorites were the fear and despair people experienced before they were killed. 

 

She just couldn’t ignore that the Solari had a very warm and comforting aura about her. Even now, the woman’s skin burned through the uniform where Katarina’s arm crossed her chest, and she found herself drawn to the warmth like a cat might be drawn to the fireplace. A purr rumbled deep in her throat, but she cleared her throat to cover it, pushing Leona back into the couch so she wouldn’t fall forward again and drawing her arm back.

 

“Is it normal for you to feel so feverish like that?” She felt stupid for trying to sound insulting about something she had enjoyed. 

 

Leona hummed in response, her eyes struggling to focus again. It felt very hard to stay awake all the sudden. Katarina had said something about feverish, but she was freezing, almost like she’d given her some of that drink again. 

 

“Ah. Shit.” Katarina stood up and held Leona’s face upright by her chin with one hand, using the other to feel the heat on Leona’s face. “That doesn’t just feel feverish. You are feverish.” Leona’s golden eyes tried to focus on hers, but her head drooped again. 

 

“Damn it. Hold on.” Katarina glanced up and towards her room. “You’re going to have to help me. I can’t carry you by myself.” She grabbed Leona’s hands and tugged, urging the Solari up and guiding her to the room.

 

“But. My lady.” Leona mumbled, struggling to find the words. “It’s your room.”

 

“I’m well aware of that.” Katarina continued to guide her, pushing her until she fell halfway onto the bed. “I’m not so heartless that I’m going to make you sleep on the couch while you’re sick and injured, and I’m not calling in a medic just to carry you to a guest room.”

 

Leona mumbled again, the words undecipherable through the cloth of the pillows her face was buried. Her body had gone limp, and she felt helpless. Again she was cursing herself. Some guard she was, she thought as Katarina pulled her legs up and onto her bed, flipping her in the process.

 

“I’ll get you a cool cloth.”

 

“Thanks.” Leona’s tongue felt swollen and her mouth was dry. She licked her lips and tried again to the same result, the noise sounding more like a breeze than an actual word.

 

“And some water.” Katarina shook her head and stepped away. The Solari must be reacting to days of traveling in the rain, and the drastically different climate of Noxus. Riven had experienced the same symptoms for a week after her first mission on the outskirts of the Freljord. It was something Katarina had learned to treat.

 

By the time she had returned with the cloth, Leona was asleep again. She put the cloth on her head and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. She could see the steady rise and fall of Leona’s chest, but the heat around her was intense and each breath rasped. She wondered if Solari’s were able to catch things on fire with body heat alone. The thought of it made her chuckle.

 

She adjusted the cloth again and moved a piece of auburn hair that had stuck to Leona’s face, trailing her fingertips along her cheek. It was the most at peace she had seen the woman in the past week, even in sickness, and it made Katarina smile. There was something nice about seeing something other than the bitterness and anger that plagued most Noxians, even if briefly and due to fever.

 

“Mm. Diana.” Leona murmured the name in her sleep.

 

Katarina retracted her hand, curling her fingers into a fist, feeling heat rise rapidly in her cheeks. What the hell was she doing? She was glad the warrior was deep in her exhausted sleep.

 

She was making sure her bodyguard lived, that’s all. A guard that wasn’t healthy was no use at all, and the closer they were, the better, for protective purposes. Not to mention it was important to solidify the sense of trust between them. She nodded, agreeing with her reasoning 

 

_ Caring for my soldiers isn’t a bad thing.  _ She thought.  _ I’ll get the medication and things will be back to normal in no time. No big deal.  _ She couldn’t help but wonder how long she could believe her own convincing. 

 

Loneliness was a cruel mistress.

 

===

 

Leona floated between the waking and dreaming planes for days, a turbulent ride of confusing images and thoughts mixed together in a whirlwind of restless twilight sleep. The times she did fully wake were blanketed by the fog of sickness, and it was thick enough to make her question whether she truly had. 

 

Occasionally, she could recall Katarina bringing her medicine that tasted awful and glasses of water to chase it. A chaser did nothing for the syrup’s terrible bitterness. There was a soup she brought in intervals that tasted much better than the medicine, but not exactly delicious if she recalled. Maybe she had eaten after the medicine and it colored her memory of the taste. Then again, with everything flying by in a blur, all of her memories were distorted.

 

She wasn’t aware of how long it had been when she finally woke with some sense of clarity. Squinting, she noticed the white light enveloping the bed. The room was dark, but the moonlight streamed from a skylight above. She could see that the moon was near full. Remembering that the last she saw was half, it must have been a week since. 

 

She groaned. A strange feeling nagged at her senses, forcing her into alertness. It was obvious that something wasn’t right. The room smelled of old blood and sweat, but it was the room of an assassin. She tried to ignore the paranoia and closed her eyes again, wanting to turn over and try to go back to sleep. 

 

She shifted, wiggling herself deeper into the white down blankets, reminded of laying out in the springtime watching the clouds drift across the sky. Comfortable again, she willed both the memory and sleep to silence her concern. 

 

If sleep rose like a tide around her, a groan from next to her sent her crashing into the rocks on the shore. Her eyes snapped open and her head whipped to the side, her heart suddenly slamming in her chest, chastising herself for not realizing she wasn’t alone.

 

Katarina was sprawled out on the sheets across the large bed, fully clothed in the same uniform Leona had originally seen her. The assassin curled into herself as she groaned, clutching at her abdomen, the leather echoing the sound in protest. She was surrounded by dark red marks, highlighted against the white, where she had dragged herself into the bed by bloody hands. It appeared she still struggled with unseen attackers.

 

Leona threw off the covers and circled around the bed. Blood had dried on the assassin’s cheek and in a pool beneath where her hands clenched on her stomach. Her face was twisted in pain, blood continuing to coat her hands from whatever wound lay beneath them. 

 

Leona didn’t have time to think of consequences, and reached a hand out to shake the assassin’s shoulder. “My lady!” She whispered urgently, “Katarina!”

 

Katarina lashed out one of her hands, sinking her nails into Leona’s exposed forearm in a vicious grip and pulling her away. “Don’t touch me.” She hissed in response, but she did not wake.

 

Leona ignored the pain, using her free arm to push hard into the assassin’s shoulder, “Get the hell up!” She said louder, surprised yet again by her developing Noxian mannerisms.

 

Pushing her caused Katarina’s nails to drag through the Solari’s skin, and she opened her eyes to see the warrior clutch protectively at the arm. The pain in her abdomen flared with the movement and she nearly cried out because of it. “Explain yourself, soldier.” She said through gritted teeth.

 

“You need to do something about that.” Leona nodded towards Katarina’s abdomen, where the blood flowed heavier over the one hand. 

 

“It’s none of your business.” Katarina snapped and stood, trying to get in the soldier’s face as much as possible being so much shorter, embarrassed and infuriated with appearing weak in front of the Solari. However, she overestimated herself, and the quick movement forced her to her knees before she was fully standing. She felt dizzy and very tired. 

 

“As your guard. It is absolutely my business.” Leona corrected her and knelt to the same level, holding the assassin’s shoulders to keep her steady. “If I hadn’t fallen ill, I could have helped you.”

 

Katarina was glad the warrior knelt as well, for she may have considered slashing her knees and forcing it had she disrespected her enough to look down on her. Her comment surprised her though, bringing her thoughts back to the present. She searched those golden eyes, debating the sincerity of what she had said, finally muttering a response. “Yes. Well.” 

 

Leona gently pushed Katarina back until she was leaning against the side of the bed. “Relax. Your guard has yet another surprise for you.” She took Katarina’s nod and fluttering eyelids as a fair dismissal and motivation to find the first aid with haste.

 

She found what she was looking for in the washroom. Scattered supplies littered the counter space in the room. Bloody fingerprints on the stone and kit led her to believe Katarina may have tried to help herself, but tossed the items in her frustration. Eventually, she found the items she needed for cleaning and stitching the wound.

 

When she returned to Katarina’s side, the assassin’s eyes were closed and her breathing shallow. She moved the woman into a supine position, grabbing a pillow from the bed to rest her head, and running through what she remembered of combat readiness and the basic medic tasks she had learned. What a time to wish for the sun to have given her healing magic along with defensive.

 

With no anesthetic, the cleaning and stitching was painful, but Katarina did not fight the Solari. She glanced down at the warrior as she worked, and though she was obviously an amateur, she took great care to do what she could to make the process quick and efficient. 

 

It felt so wrong. 

 

If she hadn’t been drinking at her favorite spot a few minutes prior to passing him in the street, she would have noticed her attacker sooner. He wasn’t a day past puberty and his movements were awkward as he tried to stick to shadows even though night had already fallen and most of the streets were dark. The alcohol made her response slow, and she only noticed as he managed to get the blade pretty deep in her stomach and run off before she even realized he’d been targeting her. Katarina knew the damn brat that had targeted her was a hired hand, but needed to know who did the hiring so she could find them and kill them for their insolence.

 

First the kid managing a surprise attack on her, and now her Solari guard taking care of her. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and groaned again, though a small smile crept to her lips. It was nice to be taken care of, if she was being honest with herself. Not to mention she may have bled out a bit too much to ignore.

 

Leona noticed the small smile and smiled herself, pleased that she could help, and appreciating being needed for something other than glorified decoration. She finished covering the stitched wound, and wiped the blood from her hands. After she cleaned up, she moved beside Katarina and put her arms beneath her shoulders and knees, lifting her like she weighed less than her shield as she stood, and carrying her to the side of the bed that was not covered in her blood. 

 

“Get some rest, my lady. You look exhausted.” After she had pulled a blanket over the assassin, who looked somewhat horrified about the treatment, she stopped herself from bowing and saluted instead. “I thank you for taking care of me. I will take my leave to the couch ag--” 

 

A sharp rapping noise at the window interrupted her dismissal. The idea that the bird traveled even in the dead of night made Leona uneasy, but an unhealthy amount of curiosity came with it each time. She was drawn immediately over and took less time to take the parchment than the first time. 

 

_ “Tell Katarina that the boy has been disposed of and that she may take a few days to recover. And Solari, you’re doing a poor job at playing my game. Here’s a chance to do better. You wouldn’t want the leads on your friend to go cold now, would you?” _

 

If Leona couldn’t feel Katarina’s eyes burning into her back, she would have crushed the letter in her hand before it could disintegrate. Her fingers flinched, but remained unclenched as it disappeared in a cloud of dust.

 

She turned to the assassin, a forced smile plastered on her face. “Swain sends his regards and says he disposed of the boy. He also says you can take a few days off to recover.”

 

Katarina narrowed her eyes, a glare intended for Swain aimed at the dust on the ground. 

 

“Is that so?” 

 

A rhetorical question as she considered the new information. Her distrust of the Commander and the timely death of her aggressor only led her to believe that he had actually set up the attack. All that meant was that he intended to try and “teach” her something, as his favorite method of instruction was near death brutality from the shadows, not that he would admit to it. She grabbed a fistful of the sheets, frustrated with him more than usual. Frustrated with herself.

 

Leona cleared her throat from across the room and finished her prior statement. “I will take my leave now.”

 

“Wait.” Katarina looked down and ran her thumb over the cloth poking from her fist, trying to find words that wouldn’t sound as pathetic as she imagined. She finally muttered, “would you stay for a while?”  A rushed breath of words. 

 

Leona’s eyes widened. She was positive she misheard.“What?”

 

“As winter approaches, it’s difficult to get warm in here.” She provided, hoping the Solari would understand without her having to finish. When the warrior’s expression remained unchanged, she finished, “You’re very warm, and I would appreciate it if you stay at least until I fall asleep. It should not be very long as you were correct in my levels of exhaustion.”

 

Leona nearly laughed at the assassin. The face she made was reminiscent of a petulant child, a mix of a glare and a pout. Yet another unexpected mood from the woman. The Solari regarded her, the color burning her cheeks even in the pale moonlight, and decided after a moment in silence that she was serious about the request. 

 

Careful to pull back the sheets soaked in blood, she shook her head slowly before moving to lay on top of the covers and parallel to the assassin, just close enough to imagine a thin wall between them. She figured it was satisfactory when Katarina closed her eyes, her expression softening, and sighed. A contented sound, but that was laced with pain. Whether from her injury, or something else entirely, she was unsure. She wondered if this is what Swain meant by giving her a chance.

 

Leona crossed her arms behind her head and stared at the moon, which had centered itself in the middle of the skylight, thinking back to fond memories of stargazing and listening to Diana speak to her about the Lunari and the matron of the moon. She had been young, and she could never have seen that those very discussions would lead to such fates like those that had befallen them. 

 

Even after Katarina had fallen asleep, Leona stayed, staring out into the night. Her own pain bubbled to the surface, the image blurring as tears formed in her eyes. She wished the sleeping form next to her belonged to Diana instead of the Noxian. 

 

A dark voice in her head echoed Swain’s message over and over, each time the words felt like they gained physical weight. The unspoken promises were her anchors, imprisoning her here, and shackling her to this service. It made her sick.

 

Was this her punishment for allowing Diana to suffer for so long?

 

===

 

The next day, Leona had asked Katarina if she could visit the city. The assassin had waved her away without even looking up from the paperwork she had previously asked Leona to retrieve from her desk. 

 

They did not speak of the night, nor did Leona want to. It was part of the reason she felt she needed fresh air to clear her head. Being inside was like rattling the shackles to remind yourself that you were still a prisoner. She needed some form of escape, even if temporary. 

 

What she really wanted was to find her own leads and stop relying on help. The idea of ascending the ranks in the Noxian army were a fantasy. She didn’t have the leisure to spend years ascending the ranks, nor could she with Swain to guide her actions as he pleased. 

 

There was nowhere to go, and the guise of a servant to the highborne Noxian family, alongside what protection it offered, was too good to let slip. Demacia would never have her, as they bordered on as xenophobic as the Rakkor and Solari were, unless maybe it was simply to keep her away from their rivals in Noxus. She had no knowledge to offer Piltover, at least for which they might employ her. The Shadow Isles, Shurima, Bandle City, none offered adequate shelter or opportunity. Noxus was the closest thing to a home she would find now.

 

More often than not, she found herself lost in thoughts of what could have been if she hadn’t succumbed to duty. Where she might be if she had only stopped the council when she realized. Daily, she cursed herself for her failures, as a leader, as a friend, as the chosen of the sun. Graced at one point with all, feeling worthy of none, and doomed to lose all.

 

In the midst of one such daydreaming session, she hadn’t been paying attention to her footing and her toe caught on a bit of broken stone. She took a few quick steps forward, fighting against the motion of falling, and crashed into a passerby. 

 

“Excu- watch where you’re walking.” She set her face in a scowl, finding it easier with a stranger to fall into those Noxian mannerisms, but her glare softened after she composed herself enough to look at who she had run into so forcibly.

 

The young woman seemed to glimmer in the light, an iridescent light playing against Leona’s eyes. If she wasn’t accustomed to the sun’s light, she might find herself looking away from the bright shimmering effect, or possibly even ignoring it as a sort of mirage effect. Beneath the light, a woman gazed wide-eyed at her, dark hair plastered to her face framing a set of shining blue eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Leona asked, breaking the gruff character she had tried to play, genuinely concerned for the woman as her breath came in ragged gasps. The effect surrounding the woman dissipated, allowing her to adjust her eyes and get a better look at her.

 

“I. Am fine.” The woman breathed, pushing her hair behind her ears, eyeing Leona with a determining stare. “Do I know you?”

 

The question hurt, stirring the feeling of no longer being recognized. Had she truly changed so much? Not that Noxians would know what the Chosen looked like, she thought. Did she really miss being able to walk streets without being assailed with cheery conversation and praise that she didn’t ask for? Not really. This was actually kind of nice. She could be anyone.

 

“I am the ghost of someone you may have simply heard of in passing. I am no one important.”

 

The woman continued to stare, but nodded. “If you will pardon me then.”

 

Leona stepped to the side, allowing the woman to walk past her. She couldn’t help but turn to watch only to barely catch the light as she disappeared in it. 

 

While magic was no new occurrence, it was mostly unknown, even in the larger cities. Many Noxians did not explore it, preferring brute strength and skill with traditional weaponry. Obvious magic, combined with her almost regal tone, made the woman seem very out of place in the seedy underbelly of the city. 

 

The encounter pulled Leona from her daydreaming. Noise of the first level market surrounded her, the shouts of shopkeepers and those eager to fight, aiming to prove their worth in wares or violence. A few stalls were open on the streets, able to sell in the rare days it wasn’t raining over their goods. The fall day carried with it a nice breeze, but was not too cold that some of the shops also had their doors open, welcoming patrons and bidding the curious to enter.

 

Throughout the ground level, the smell of the moat surrounding the city permeated most of the air. It wasn’t until a particular shop managed to waft a smell more powerful that Leona decided to actually step in and see. The bakery she stepped into was small, but packed to each side with customers yelling at the few women standing at the counter. An even louder yelling came from the back of the shop, and purple fire could be seen through the door as workers rushed in and out of the kitchen.

 

Leona couldn’t help but wonder if she’d been drawn more by the familiar smell of apple or by the buzz that came from the crowd. She could barely step in without bumping into the last person in what one might call a line, though it looked a lot more chaotic than that. 

 

As much as she would have liked to talk to someone in this shop, as they clearly saw a lot of people each day, there was no way she would get a chance. She sighed, but decided to wait and try some of the fare. After Katarina had waved her off earlier, she had called her back to toss a small purse of coins before she left.. “Consider it your stipend,” she had said. Personally, she had thought it was excellent to receive something that reminded her that her staying was for a job.

 

She took her treat back into the street, feeling uncomfortable in the mass of bodies still in the small shop, staying close to the shop so that the smell would not spoil the taste. Her eyes scanned the crowd, prompted to search for more interesting individuals after the chance encounter with the woman earlier. 

 

Originally, she had thought she was imagining it, but as she scanned back over again, the eye she continued to see were still on hers. It was only one eye that she continued seeing due to the patch over his other eye. The old man stood, resting one hand on the table of colorful trinkets, and using his free hand to tug at his curling mustache. She knew he had settled his gaze on her. He was beckoning her, though he made no motion to indicate it.

 

“You’re a smart lass.” He greeted as she approached, making an exaggerated bowing motion. “Aye. I also consider myself pretty smart. For example, though it might have taken me a bit o’ thinkin to be sure, I decided that I do know who ya are.” He raised his hand to halt her protest or questions. “Don worry, I’m not gonna say it. Nor am I gonna ask ya what yer doin’ here cause we all got our reasons. But when I tell ya I thought I might be goin mad, it ain’t a lie. Now that I’ve seen yer reaction, it makes me feel a wee bit better about me sanity.”

 

Leona’s face scrunched in response the old man calling her out, suddenly concerned that he might announce it to the market and people would come looking for a fight. After he admitted having no intention of doing so, she tried to relax, focusing on what he had said about reasons. “You’re not from here originally either, are you?”

 

“Perceptive one, you.” He nodded at a customer as they purchased one of his trinkets and turned his attention back to Leona. “Yes. I am from the country area righ’ outside the realm of Freljord. The less cold bit. Less ice, less snow.”

 

“That explains why you know me. I would often stop through those areas on my way to see Queen Ashe. I also preferred the less cold bits.” She closed her eyes, remembering the last time she was around that area. “It’s easily been years since then though.”

 

“Ya don’ exactly go bout forgettin someone like you when ya live in a place where anythin or anyone besides the normal 100 or so townspeople is interestin.” 

 

“So what’s your reason?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You said everyone has their reasons. Though you said you wouldn’t ask mine, I never agreed to not ask yours in return.”

 

The old man laughed and crossed his arms. “I ‘spose that’s fair.” He considered his words first. “Well. I’m guessin since I hadn’t seen ya before today that ya haven’t been here too long, but somethin you’ll learn fast is that though they hate outsiders for the most part, Noxus has had a boom of them since they’re losing a lot of bodies to the war.”

 

“Livelihood can’t be sustained without those still alive.”

 

“That and a war machine can’t run without money.” He picked up a trinket, turning it in his hands, catching the light off the green and gold. It looked like he was remembering something in another time. Leona recognized the look. “I came here to support my people. I came where I could make money and change things back home.”

 

“Why tell me all this?”

 

“‘Cause you being here must mean that you too have lost your home and your people.” He caught her eyes with his one. A mixture of sadness and rage welled in him. He paused to compose himself before continuing.”That’s what this life of ours does. It only takes from us. It rips from us everything we hold dear, it changes us, and sometimes, in the end, we become monsters.”

 

Leona shook her head, struggling to find the response she wanted to give him. This has to be a cruel joke, she thought. He was quoting Diana’s letter word for word, the letter she had received a few nights prior to the council’s assassination. Impossible. She was unable to speak, unable to think, unable to even react to what she was hearing.

 

The man leaned close, his lips nearly touching her ear. “Don’t become a monster, Leona.” 

 

===

 

“Leave us.” Katarina chewed at the skin of her lip and continued to glare at the Captain, but was obviously directing her forced words to Leona, who had just stepped in not realizing the two were meeting with one another. 

 

Leona turned back into the hall, pulling the door shut until it clicked and stepping to the side and away though she heard Katarina’s bedroom door slam inside. She leaned against the wall and sighed. The pained expression that the Captain had almost hidden concerned her, on top of the earlier encounter with the old shop keeper, and she knocked the back of her head against the wall in frustration.

 

None of this made sense. None of it was getting her closer to Diana. None of it was helping the rage boiling in her blood. None of this was her.    
  
Though what even was she anymore? The almighty protector? The light of the sun to be a guiding beacon for Valoran? Nonsense. All of it. None of it had ever been true at all. 

 

She was a child. They brought her from the outskirts of land that the Rakkor inhabited. She was  _ blessed _ because she was too weak to fight for anything other than others. Too weak to kill to survive, too weak to kill when it was necessary.. She then spent years idly allowing the sun to do all the work that she as a warrior should have been doing for herself. And when night fell? There was nothing she could do. She proved it the night she watched Diana die, and she proved it again the night she let the monster Diana had become escape after killing their people? Her people? 

 

She clenched her fists. The frustration making her feel that at any moment her feet would carry her running, no destination in mind, simply to escape to anywhere but here. This place pulled at her, stirring all her negative feelings, but kept whispering the ideas of promise. The promise of power. The promise of strength to fulfill her goals. To right her wrongs. To erase the failures of the past with a better future,

 

Cassiopeia took advantage of Leona being lost in thought to slither close to her. She pressed the warrior against the wall, placing a metal talon in the same place against the warrior’s chest as the last time. This time, however, she intended to take a different approach. A purr settled in her throat as she placed her thigh between the taller woman’s legs.

 

“Tell me. Is my dear sister stressing you out, Solari?” The talon dragged down against the cloth, but she was careful not to rip it. She didn’t want to hear Katarina complain about petty things.

 

Leona froze long before the woman spoke, angry with herself for allowing someone to sneak up on her. Katarina’s suggestion that her emotion was a weakness became more clear each day. She needed to stop allowing herself to be so distracted by her thoughts of the past and focus instead on getting through the present. 

 

“Tired.” She said, making no motion to move away from the woman, but remaining cautious with her words.

 

“Hmmm.” Cassiopeia pressed her weight against the warrior. “You could come rest with me.”

 

“I am bound by contract to protect Katarina. I shall remain here and do so.”

 

Of course, Cassiopeia wouldn’t be so easily dissuaded, but the way the Solari didn’t look at her as she spoke and conveyed no fear irritated her. She suppressed a hiss and substituted her best smile. “Come now. Katarina has the Captain today, she will be fine. I’d like to talk to you…” she rested her head on Leona’s chest and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, forcing her head down so she could hear the rest, “about your missing friend.” 

 

Leona narrowed her eyes and jerked her head out of Cassiopeia’s grip. “I’m sure whatever information you have on that subject is no more than I’ve already heard.” A bluff, but she wanted to believe that if Cassiopeia knew something, then so did Katarina. She wanted to believe she would know about it if they had learned something. Surely, in all that paperwork each and every day. In all the meetings and talks. She would know. Would she know?

 

“It’s written all over your face that you don’t believe that.”

 

“If you are attempting to test my loyalty, I would ask that you refrain, as it is unnec--.”

 

The door to Katarina’s room interrupted her statement. It swung open and Riven came stumbling out of it, cheek burning bright red beneath her hand. The Captain straightened and put her hand down, gritting her teeth as she marched off and down the hall.

 

Katarina glared after her for a moment in the doorway, but quickly turned her attention to Leona. “Get in here. Now.”

 

Leona gripped Cassiopeia’s shoulder and pushed her gently away, ignoring the glare she received for doing so. “I appreciate your insight, but I’ll be going now.” 

 

Katarina ignored her sister and barely waited for the Solari to enter before slamming the door.

 

She sat at her desk and clutched at her abdomen. “It’s time to prove yourself useful.”

 

Leona heard Katarina mutter obscenities as she fought with the pain the wound was causing her. She did not offer any words concerning it, considering that it might seem both too polite and pitying in nature. Instead, she waited.

 

“As you know,” Katarina forced a stoic expression though she could feel blood seeping from the amateur stitches in her stomach, “I am injured.”

 

Leona nodded. Obviously.

 

“I need you to complete a job for me.” Her green eyes looked up at the Solari as she drummed her fingers on the wood. “I’m guessing you don’t need me to tell you what that entails.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Good.” The assassin flipped through the documents on the desk and tossed one to the corner. “Take care of this guy and I’ll share some good information with you. If you fail,” she laced her fingers together beneath her chin, “well, honestly, he will kill you. So suck it up and don’t fail.”

 

It was time to test how much she was willing to change.

 

===

 

It had been a long trek, but Leona found herself to be in an environment not entirely foreign to her. Just a while ago, she met a man from this place, and now she must travel into it once more. If not for the urgency of which she was sent away, she may have waited to casually ask the merchant if he knew the man. It was the southern parts of Freljord, where the tribesmen of Avarosa lived day by day through trading and hunting. Though, with the encroaching change of seasons, it is not entirely unlikely that they had all been making preparations to survive the harsh, wintry climate that approaches.

 

Thankfully, she silently thought, she wouldn’t be caught in the middle of it.

 

Leona approached the encampment, but made no move to casually stroll through the place. As much as she wished to, her current gear and identity would make her a rather hostile personnel. Regardless of her past, or the neutrality of Freljordians, she would very likely be attacked on sight by the guardsmen. It caused her to wonder who could be hiding here, of all places. Sure, it was tactful to have gone to another country for protection, but in all technicality, this would place the man under the jurisdictions and laws of the Avarosans; making him a prisoner of war.

 

So what would she do?

 

That question echoed in her mind as she tried her best to devise a plan of attack. Leona may have been given direct orders from Katarina, as well as a small debriefing of the mission, but it was left up to her to track and kill this man.

 

She procured a photo from her pocket, fishing it out of her thick, fur-lined uniform to take a good gander. He looked like a rather average man: Stocky, hasn’t shaved for a few days, and possessed scars that ravaged his already disheveled face. If it weren’t for the rather striking features, accompanied with dark hair and sleepless eyes, it would have definitely made this mission much harder.

 

Leona had never been on a mission to kill, much less assassinate a man she hardly knew. At least back in the circle of the Rakkor, she knew most of the combatants that she had to face off against. Their names, their favorite colors…  _ Her fragrance and white, flowing dress _ … A lot of it she still remembered even to this day. But this man? Other than his appearance, she knew naught of him.

 

A cold breeze whisked past her, reminding her that she couldn’t afford to be lost in her thoughts, being this close to her target. He had to be in this camp somewhere, she remembered. This was the main building, decorated with different kinds of deer horn to signify its importance. That was where she and Ashe first met to discuss political standings, though the young queen at the time did not have a very refined tongue for diplomacy. That is to say, she did not care much for it.

 

Right next to the grand building stood a slightly less impressive building, though seemingly more secure considering the observable amount of guards next to it and those that were on patrol nearby. The last time she was there, only one guard stood at the post. Someone must be in there, someone important.  _ Someone with the information. _

 

Leona chewed on her bottom lip, devising that it may not be the best idea to charge in and knock out the guards as an act of surprise, as it would only alarm the rest of the camp and cause her neutral standing with the clan to fall apart. That would be distasteful and undesirable, and something told her that she might want to keep this connection with the Avarosan bloodless.

 

_ So what would she do? _

 

It was clear that she hadn’t been practicing her tactical skills at all. A distraction at night may be the best bet for her, in earnest. Perhaps starting a controlled fire in a part of the encampment would work. It would have the most minimal risk of harming too many people, all the while only burning unnecessary bits of material belonging. That could work. Since it’s a controlled fire, she need only make it a slow burning process until it grows through carefully-planted fuel, buying her ample amounts of time to access the camp, kill the man, and leave without detection..

 

Yes, that would do.

 

With a final, confirming nod, Leona stood up from her crouching position behind a few dried bushes and went to prepare for her plan of action, gathering necessary fire-starting materials as well as sharpening her blade to prepare for a quick kill.

 

The sound of metal against stone had a rhyme to it, reminding her of the first time she’d met Katarina, how she rubbed the cold steel against leather out of boredom, yet stared at it with a form of adoration. Leona could almost feel it right now as she held up her sharpened standard militia sword up against the waning sunlight. The reflection felt blinding, maybe even a little sickening in a way, but she felt it there, the same form of strange care and love for the weapon that she envisioned running across the man’s throat.

 

Just for a moment, everything felt cold and foreign to her as a wave of disgust overcame the entirety of her being. Out of instinct, her hand tossed the weapon to the side, allowing it to land on the thin layer of snow, clattering against the rocky ground. It was like she was willingly drinking in venom, allowing poison to seep into her very skin, letting it crawl and dwell in her thoughts as if it were second nature.

 

_ Who am I? _ She questioned herself in disgust, covering her eyes as her teeth clenched, the temples of her head throbbed in pain.

 

Leona’s heart sunk as a paralyzing amount of fear welled up from her stomach to her chest. It constricted her breathing like a serpent coiled tightly around her torso, unrelenting in its force. She is going against everything she believed in, everything she fought for the day she stood against her Rakkor elders, and the day she stood against the Solari. She would prevail in her morals no matter the cost because it was who she was: the guardian whose shield is raised for those that cannot.

 

Now she is to kill senselessly without knowing the reason other than that he knows too much.

 

To follow blindly, once more, as she did with countless encounters before. With the Rakkor, the Solari, and… With Diana.

 

Has she yet to learn her lesson? Was this a cruel form of punishment by the goddess herself? Have the hours spent in faith and redemption not been enough to sate the playful strings of fate?

 

The snapping of tree branches nearby caused Leona’s focus to be redirected once more, eyes flicking over towards the origin of the sound. Just like the branch, she may one day snap from the weight upon her shoulders, and she could scarce imagine how broken of a woman she would be by then. Yet whilst she still had a small flame of hope to kindle, whether it was lit for Diana, for herself, or for other reasons unbeknownst to her, she must keep it lit.

 

Leona’s scrambled thoughts were shoved aside. This was a chance to prove herself, and once she completed this supposedly high-profile mission, she should get something out of it. Nay, she  _ must _ get something out of it for Diana’s sake, as well as her own.

 

The former Solari picked up the sword from its snowy resting place before continuing its sharpening process. This mission would be completed, regardless of her own beliefs. She was far too invested in this Noxian game to stop now.

 

===

 

The time had come as the dark blanket of night covered most of Valoran, gifting it starry skies with beauty unmatched. Yet all Leona could feel underneath the overbearing amount of anxiety was a strange sense of ominous dread. She usually only feels this way if something terrible is about to happen, but she knew well enough that this feeling stemmed from her own intentions.

 

Leona’s footsteps were quiet as she approached another part of the camp, where she had previously set up a point of ignition for the fire she planned that would cause minimum damage. Hopefully, it would be enough of a distraction for her otherwise unstealthy presence to go unnoticed.

 

Hopefully.

 

The warrior swallowed hard as she held flint and stone in hand, striking them together to create sparks that jumped to seek refuge from the cold on the blank parchment she had resting nearby. Coaxing the flame as she lifted the paper with now free hands, she stuffed the smouldering piece of paper into the trail of wooden material, watching it ignite, sending curling wisps of steam through the night air. The visit was brief, not even enough to take a moment to warm herself as she would have liked to. She left the scene to attend to another, hoping the guards would be called away by the flickering light of something other than the stars.

 

Leona knelt in the shadows of the trees, observing the guards as she silently waited for an opportunity. The smoky scent in the air easily alerted the men, and their suspicions were confirmed as a woman ran over to beseech them for aid in a foreign tongue. The guards discussed briefly of their impending actions, likely who will be staying behind to keep watch whilst the others helped put out the fire. As expected, most of them rushed off, and the one left was a young-looking man, whose anxiousness was apparent as he paced around in a slight panic, watching the ever-growing orange lights in the distance.

 

This was her chance. The Solari sprung from the shadows, her sword already running through the young man’s back, his scream silenced as her other hand reached around to bash harshly against his throat, interrupting the cry of alert. Her weapon drove further into him, cutting roughly upwards as he gargled his own blood in one last whimper of agonizing pain before any signs of life from him slipped away.

 

Blood stained the white of the ground, a clear and dangerous contrast that she cannot afford to clean up. There was no time, her window of opportunity is too small and limited by time. The former Solari did mutter a brief prayer for him solemnly before rushing off into the wooden building, searching for her target.

 

It didn’t take long, there were only two or three cells within the building, accompanied by several tools, likely used for torture. The man sat in the last one, next to the other two empty ones. The rattling chains and raspy laughter confirmed his presence in the rather dark building, lit only by a single torch.

 

“So you’ve come,” He muttered, likely to himself as he knows his fate, “It actually took you a while, Katarina. Doesn’t seem like you.” Chuckles followed his speech as the chains rattled some more.

 

Leona stayed silent. Clearly he has no idea who’s here, nor can he see very well.

 

“Heavy footsteps too, did you gain weight?” He taunts, shifting from the ground to grip at the metal bars, “Come look at me then. Look at what I’ve become. Look at what happened.”

 

The female warrior hesitated, wondering what she should do. The urgency of time nagged at the back of her mind as she stood in the shadows, contemplating her options. He needed to die, that’s all she knows. Yet, what is the harm of knowing a little more?

 

“Ugh.. Still a cocky little shit, are you? Won’t even look your uncle in the eye anymore, hmm? Fucking cunt. Are you above everyone now that you’re sitting in the Council?” He growled, shaking the iron bars aggressively, “I should’ve fucking killed you when you were a child. Your father abandoned me, and so did the rest of my family. Why the fuck do you think I had to do this? Why do you think I betrayed Noxus? Huh?”

 

Silence continued to plague him as the grip on Leona’s sword tightened, unsure of her next move. He needed to die, that’s all that should happen. She shouldn’t know any of this information.

 

“Did they cut out your fucking tongue, Kat?” He sneered, “Shit.. Just one more night, I would’ve been home free. No one would be able to find me again. They were going to come get me at the dawn of tomorrow, and here you are, ready to assassinate me. Fuck.” He sighed, pressing his head into the metal bars, groaning as his expression contorted into both anger and sorrow. “Just one more night, I could have lived a different life. Just one more. No Noxians, no politics. Just a nice cottage with a good wife and children..” His voice choked, hands tightening around the bars, knuckles white from the force. “ After all I’ve done for you, why won’t you just let me disappear?”

 

Leona thought upon it. She could just take a part of him, like his hand, or a leg, or an ear. Anything. Just a small, bodily token from him before letting him go. He would disappear, never be heard of again, never be tracked, and be able to live a happy life he so desperately wanted. On the other hand, that would be going against her orders of killing him. Eventually he would be found out and killed anyway, Noxians are very thorough, and she would be risking her own life and status for someone she hardly knew.

 

Someone who apparently had a history with Katarina.

 

The man wasn’t watching anymore, so Leona finally stepped out of the shadows, bloodied sword in hand as she approached the metal bars. Her metal boots thundering loudly against the wooden floor, but the pace that she walked at was slow. The man looked up, clearly surprised as his eyes grew wide, mouth opened to stammer words, but couldn’t find any to say.

 

“Lady DuCouteau sends her regards.” A simple statement slipped coldly out of her lips as her golden eyes stared darkly at the man. He looked up in fear, already knowing what would happen next as he let go of the bars, ready to scoot back, but it was too late.

 

With a single thrust, Leona’s sword went straight through his throat, partially decapitating him. Blood squirted out briefly from the sudden gash at the throat, but eventually it died down into a slow oozing fountain. The scene itself felt rather gruesome, and for the first time in her life, she had a small urge to regurgitate the evening rations she had before carrying out the plan.

 

Grabbing a fistful of the man’s dark red hair, Leona withdrew her blade briefly and turned it over to its serrated side, decidedly sawing through the rest of the flesh and bone with the metal teeth. Repulsive sounds of bubbling blood and crackling bones made it rather difficult, but she continued to press the effort. There wasn’t much time left; they’d likely put out the fire by now, and would have discovered the slain guardsman.

 

Leona ripped a large piece of cloth from the corpse and wrapped the head roughly in it, shoving it quickly in her large rucksack before bolting towards the exit. She made sure to look out first to check whether or not the men had returned. They had, but just barely on the other side of the political building, heading this way with torches.

 

It was now or never.

 

The large warrior dashed out swiftly into the open, the guards’ attention turned towards her, immediately spotting her all-too-familiar uniform, as well as the young Freljordian laying in a pool of his own blood. They yelled for her to stop, chasing after her with sure-footing and speed that Leona had a bit of a disadvantage at. It was dark, cold, and she was very much out of her elements. Mount Targon may have had snowstorms and frigid winters, but they are never as harsh as Freljord’s blizzardous environment.

 

At one point, the warrior slipped on some ice, tumbling swiftly down the hill, hitting several boulders along the way that broke parts of her bones. Luckily she caught herself midway and was able to make a decent landing at the bottom of the foothills. The guards stood up top with torches, trying to see down into the icy abyss, but there was no use chasing someone that far into death, no matter who they were. They retreated hastily, guessing Leona probably met her demise on the bottom, and returned to their encampment to check on the damage that was done.

 

The former Solari trudged herself through ice and snow at the bottom of the cliff-like hills, trying to find some form of refuge. It was too cold and she needed some kind of safe shelter to examine the damage inflicted by the fall. If she were to guess, it might be a couple broken ribs, as well as yet another fracture on her leg. It felt painful to stand and breathe, but the cold numbed everything. She wasn’t sure how far she got or where she went, but Leona eventually collapsed out of fatigue, succumbing to the cold’s embrace.

 

The only thing she saw before darkness clouded her vision was a beautiful, white, and luminescent bird soaring against the night sky.

 

===

 

Pacing wasn’t in her usual daily routine, but Katarina couldn’t help it as she walked around her room in circles. Days beforehand have been a blur, considering her wound dealt by that little bitch of a child, hired by the Commander. Being bedridden for an assassin was an horror in of itself, let alone inaction. 

 

Katarina wanted the thrill of the hunt, how her heart squeezed rapidly to support her adrenaline rushes in the middle of combat. She wanted to feel blood running down her face as she is drenched with buckets of it, splattering across the walls in a revolting mess. She wanted to listen to the quiet, metallic hiss of her dagger as it runs across someone’s throat, and the whispers of her prey’s last breath as it is exhaled from the pierced lungs.

 

_ Oh how she craved to kill. _

 

The rippling pain shot through her system again, reminding her of her injury. A bit of iron scent traversed through the air as red seeped into her cotton shirt, soaking a small part of it with blood. Katarina clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth briefly in anger at how fragile she felt whilst wounded. Her hand traced the bloodied stitches, made sloppily by her bodyguard as she was reminded of Leona’s soft, endearing visage.

 

As well as the mission she was sent on.

 

How could she be so stupid, to send a warrior to do an assassin’s bidding. Katarina cursed herself under her breath as she tended to the wound with a small piece of cloth, dabbing it with some alcohol. For all she knows, Leona is dead in the Freljordian wastelands, killed by those uncivilized barbarians. Though they may be unintelligent nor wise, Freljord is known for its brutal trainings, as well as the tough mercenaries that tend to wander out of the lands, seeking a better life for themselves and their people. Even a Rakkor might find their match within those frigid mountains.

 

Katarina continued to damn herself, pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose. She didn’t even know too many details about the target. An assassin must respect the traditions of Noxus, and once a file has been read, it would burn into ashes, leaving behind only one clue for the assassin to remind themselves of who they are seeking. Whether that is locks of hair, pieces of cloth, a parchment with a small description, or sometimes a picture.

 

She only knows Leona received a picture after the documents were handed over, and by tradition, the information cannot be shared, lest there be reckless jeopardizing of the mission based on personal feelings. All the warrior told Katarina was that it was in the frozen wastelands of the north, nothing more, and she respected that. She had to.

 

Clattering of heels against fine wood revealed another presence as Katarina turned slightly to stare at the figure. The assassin already felt irritated just knowing who it was, her hand covered her wound to suppress the bleeding as she braced herself for some form of sassy banter.

“I take it you haven’t heard anything, then?” Cassiopeia sighs, taking a small stroll over to her sister’s side, claws clicking faintly by her side as the tips of them touched rhythmically, “It’s been almost two weeks already, I reckon she would be back by now. It should only take three days to travel over, three days back. Yet with a warrior like her, only two days each way would do. She should have been back say.. Five days ago, if we considered her mission to be dealt with in a single day.”

 

“What do you want?” Katarina growled, disliking the scenario placed before her. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Leona probably died.

 

“Nothing, just wanted to check on you. You do remember we are family, correct?” Cassiopeia offered a small grin, “But I suppose I did come to deliver a message, as well as a notice.”

 

“And what sort of notice is it?”

 

“I’m leaving for an expedition.”

 

Katarina whipped her head, staring with unhidden surprise in her expression as well as mild horror. “Who are you, and what did you do to my sister? Cassiopeia lifting a finger and going outside the mansion to do rough work?”

 

“Katarina, I have my own reasons to do things as much as you do. I just didn’t want you to wait for two people to come back. I know how much of a worry wart you can be underneath that tough exterior.” Cassiopeia cooed teasingly, but her words rung with a sense of sincerity.

 

“I’m not worried.” Katarina retorted with a sneer.

 

“No one that is mentally healthy stares out the window that much. You don’t have to admit it verbally.” The fashionable sister chuckled, smoothing out the little wrinkles on her fitted dress, “Just don’t stay up too late while I’m gone. And please actually feed yourself sustenance that isn’t wine.”

 

“...Hey, it’s very good wine.”

 

“I don’t deny that, but you need meat, or you’ll lose too much weight. We can’t have you getting muscle atrophy now, would we? It would be a shame if the Sinister Blade could no longer run her favorite metal swords across someone’s neck.” Cassiopeia laughed, gifting her sister a light pat on the back before taking her leave. She would pause at the door frame briefly, looking back with a grin, “By the by, I think you’ll be receiving a message soon. You may want to actually take the message this time.” She instructed briefly, finally disappearing out into the hallway; the echoing steps faded away slowly

 

===

 

_ “Diana, don’t you think you should tone it down a little?” _

 

_ “Tone what down?” The pale woman answered cheerily, tying her hair back in front of a reflective piece of metal. _

 

_ “You know, just… The reverence for the moon.” _

 

_ “What do you mean?” Diana’s visage faded from smile into something more somber as her gaze settled upon Leona, eyebrows furrowed with question, “Isn’t that exactly what we don’t want to do if we want to start a revolution? Picture it, Leona! The Lunari and Solari joined hand-in-hand.” _

 

_ “I know, and I would love for that to happen. I want the sun and the moon to have equal amounts of merits, and that the traditions of old be rewritten anew.” _

 

_ “Then what’s the problem? Aren’t you the Chosen of the Sun? Can you not simply instruct my people to lay down their arms against the moon, branding all those who revere in its light heretics? Don’t you want to stop the war, Leona?” _

 

_ “I do, Diana, but I can’t just wave my hand and decide that everyone’s tradition be broken in a single moment and readjusted to something unfamiliar overnight. It would be too rash and impossible.” _

 

_ “Then acting against the wills of the elders is the least I can do to voice my opinions. They need to hear it. Everyone needs to hear it.” _

 

_ “What of your security? What if they send the Iron Solari to detain you and execute you?” _

 

_ “Then I will be a martyr,” Diana responded with determination, striking eyes stared intensely at the gold ones, searching for an answer, “So are you going to stand with me?” _

 

_ “...Of course. You know I will be by your side. Forever.” _

 

A sharp intake of breath flared into her lungs as Leona sat up suddenly as if waking from a terrible nightmare. Her consciousness was followed by waves of pain, shocking her nerves from the movement, but reminding her that she was still alive. She looked around her, hands feeling against the soft fur blanket underneath her body, caked with little bits of blood, but otherwise was fluffy to the touch. It would appear she was, once again, saved by luck. Though her savior does not seem to be present… And neither were her clothes.

 

The warrior stood from the makeshift bedroll, pulling one of the brown sheets of cloth around her to function as coverage as she searched for something suitable to wear. Surprisingly, the cave was warm, lit by three torches all around. Leona figured it would be best to secure some kind of weapon first and began exploring the place for her belongings. Whoever saved her must have been very hospitable, considering every piece of her gear and baggage was neatly piled and organized on the side of the cave. The Noxian uniform, her sword and shield, rations, as well as the stiffened head of the targeted man all sat on a large, flat rock.

 

Then, crackling of snow under boots sounded out from the mouth of the cave as Leona instinctively reached for her weapons, already standing at ready for combat, despite the pain at her bruised ribs and legs.

 

“I’ve heard the Rakkor are lethal even when naked, and that armor is just secondary precaution.” The cloaked figure suggested, her feminine voice sounding rather familiar to Leona’s ears, “Is that true? I’m almost tempted to find out. Please, do continue to pose, I don’t mind the view.”

 

“I-I--,” Leona couldn’t really speak as crimson rushed to her cheeks, coloring it with embarrassment,” I mean no harm. I am grateful for your rescue, may I learn my savior’s name?”

 

“Has being with Noxus made you so weathered and ragged that you must be so formal? I can scarce wonder what they’re doing to you.” The figure tsked, finally pulling down her hood.

 

“Queen Avarosa?” Leona lowered her weapon completely, setting it aside to pick up the sheet that had fallen to her ankles, “I…”

 

“Just Ashe, Leona. You have always been so formal. What has befallen you?” Ashe questioned curiously, gesturing at the former Solari’s face, “Why aren’t you with the Solari? Why are you wearing Noxian uniforms? Why are you killing, of all the things? I would never have imagined you to be the traitorous type, or the murderous one.”

 

“My apologies, Ashe, I’m simply.. Caught as a victim of circumstance. The Solari no longer welcome me as their brethren.”

 

“But are you not their chosen? How could they forgo the very embodiment of what they worship?”

 

“I raised my shield for a heretic.”

 

“Does not mean you should be branded as one. Do they not understand that perhaps the reason why you have appeared as their avatar is the fact that their ways need to be changed and reimagined? Your actions must’ve suited the ideals of the Sun, sent as a messenger to warn the Solari of their wrongdoings.”

 

“These reasonings fall on deaf ears as they would not listen. They only needed one proof that I do not stand with them in order to discard me. It doesn’t help that the new council of elders don’t exactly favor fresh and liberal thinking.”

 

“Shame that a culture would fall into corrupt hands, and you being first to suffer the blow.”

“I care not whether they harm me, but it was not right for them to seek the innocent out to deal the same amount of damage, if not more. Had I been more careful and thoughtful of my actions, I could’ve done something about it. I... “  _ Could’ve saved her, _ she kept the thought to herself.

 

“So you are exiled and now work for Noxus?” Ashe questioned, stoking the campfire gently with fresh wood, “That didn’t seem like the kind of choice someone like you would make. Valuing strength above all else doesn’t feel like your motto.”

 

“Once again, being the victim of circumstance, I met an assassin who.. Probably would’ve killed me had I not suaded her with honesty. She offered Noxus as an alternative to death. Normally, I would have gladly taken death, as I have before to stand for what is right, but.. I have some business I need to finish; things I need to resolve in my lifetime.”

 

“I would have taken you in without hesitation, Leona, I wish you would have come to me.”

 

“My lady, it makes it rather difficult to travel when one tumbled down the mountain, ending up with many fractures and broken bones. A trip to Freljord unassisted would’ve killed me.”

 

“I suppose. Still, why continue to work for them? You could just stay here. I have plenty of hospitality to offer. Though it is meager compared to a golden palace or a mansion, it is better than being a murderer.” She gestured towards the head that sat with Leona’s belongings.

 

Leona looked back at the pale, stiff head, reinviting the vivid memory of a deed she would normally consider heinous back into her mind. His jaw was slightly ajar, and the lips have dried to the point of cracking, but he still held the same face of horror. As cold and still as a stone. “I’m afraid I cannot join you, as tempting as it is. Trust me, Ashe, I would much rather spend my days with your faithful warriors and support your neutrality as best I can while living an honest life through hunting and gathering.”

 

“Then what is swaying you towards Noxus still?”

 

“A promise.” Leona admitted, closing her eyes.

 

Ashe let out a brief chuckle, “There’s Leona. Thought I lost you to Noxus forever. Never one to break a promise.”

 

The former Solari managed a crooked smile, but it was genuine in a way as her eyes trained down onto the ground. “I’m sorry, Ashe. I invaded your territory without permission and murdered a man on your grounds. I wish I didn’t have to, but I must play this game for now.”

 

“I understand, Leona. Though I cannot necessarily pardon you for your crimes, it doesn’t mean I can’t keep a secret. No one in the encampment knows it’s you, and what they don’t know can’t harm them.” Ashe gifted a playful wink, holding an index finger at her lips.

 

“Thank you, Ashe.” Leona smiled, finally pulling the thick uniform back on, as well as gearing herself so that she may leave.

 

“Ah.. I would hate to make you keep another promise, Leona, but I want you to promise me something.”

 

“What is it?” The warrior asked, strapping on her bags and utility belt, finalizing her equipment.

 

“Don’t play too deep into their hands. I do not believe Noxus always has vile intentions, nor are they the ‘big bad wolf’ of Valoran, but by all means, do not go too far. No matter what your end goal is, I pray that it would never have to involve truly betraying your ideals.”

 

Leona thought upon the words, buckling the last piece of her armor on as she pondered. “Yes. I promise. I had no intentions to play too long to begin with, but it will be nice to have a promise to keep during times of struggle.” She offered a final smile, towards the queen before leaving the cavern, setting out for Noxus.

 

It would appear she ended up very close to the borders of Frejlord that it might only take a day to get to Noxus if it didn't flood too much.

 

===

 

As usual, the entrance to the high council was relatively unguarded, even less compared to the last time she visited when Captain Riven decided to try a sneak attack. They anticipated Leona’s arrival, or at least someone did.

 

The warrior did her best to walk with pride and practiced steps of a trained military soldier, but the aching wounds would not stop bothering her that her walking eventually became a bit of a limp. Yet, she endured. She had something special to deliver today.

 

The double doors of Swain’s office swung open with ease. Leona made her way into the dark room, hands clung tightly against the wrapped, decapitated head. The man’s decor was not impressive to say the least. It felt old and worn. There were heavy drapes over the windows and minimal lighting within the office, the oppressing darkness clinging to the edge of the swaying light of half burned candles dotted messily across the room. There was also the stinking, rotten scent that lingered as a consistent assailant to her nostrils.

 

Leona took lengthy strides towards the large, rectangular desk that was littered with papers and stacks of books. Upon arrival, the warrior immediately removed the head from its resting place at her back and set it down onto the table roughly, creating a loud thud that only echoed briefly.

“He’s dead.” An obvious statement, but she wanted to know where Swain was. She just knew his eyes were ever-present.

 

“I can see that.” A scolding response as the owner of the voice stepped away from his shadowy refuge in the corner, approaching Leona with curiosity, “Took you a while.”

 

“I’m not a trained assassin.” She retorted with a frown.

 

“I know. But you are still a lethal killer regardless.” He chuckled darkly, poking at the man’s head with his cane.

 

“No. I’ve been playing your game,  _ sir _ . Tell me where she is.” Leona demanded, hands tightening into a fist.

 

“Mmm. I do not think you deserve a reward like that just yet. However.. I will at the very least give you a hint.” Swain’s free hand brushed and smoothed the feathers upon his bird’s body, then plucked something out from underneath it. “This is all you deserve.”

 

Leona held her gaze upon the man’s striking green eyes, not breaking the tough stare until the gift was revealed: A lock of silvery hair with a very unique sheen, tied together with a small, red ribbon. “How would I know this is hers?” The warrior asked with disbelief, taking the bundle of hair into her own hands.

 

“Nothing glows so gentle like the moon, girl.” A simple and cryptic response, as well as a jab at Leona who couldn’t even tell whether or not it was Diana’s hair.  _ Years ago she would be able to tell him it was Diana’s just based on the gentle scent, after hours of running her fingers through it and feeling the silky texture upon her cheek. _ “Now run along, you are dismissed.”

 

Leona had so many more questions, she wanted to know where Diana had been, what she’d been doing, whether or not she was healthy; but she couldn’t. He was her superior and if she was dismissed, she must be leave.

 

Though reluctant, the warrior gave a brief salute and turned on her heels to leave. Her heart seethed with anger, frustration, and fear all at once. Yet she could do nothing about it other than retreat towards her quarters and reflect upon it. Noxus may be a free country with strength being the road to power, but it certainly didn’t feel very free under many circumstances. Had she given Swain her thoughts and bursted with anger, she might’ve met a very terrible fate, ending her life swiftly. So while she still has a beating heart and continued to don the uniform of a Noxian soldier, she best keep ‘the game’ top priority.

 

===

 

“Katarina.” Leona stepped into the room to see the assassin leaning against her desk, sipping from a bottle in her hand. She crossed her arms and tilted her head. “You’re drunk.” 

 

“Ahm not.” Katarina slurred in response, pulling herself away from the desk and taking crooked steps towards her. “Shee?”

 

Her breath came as a blast of hot air that reeked of the same wine she had the first night that Leona had stayed with her. The bottle was nearly empty in her hand, meaning that she was worse off than that time, and it had been awkward at best. At that rate, this was concerning.

 

The assassin put her hands on Leona’s shoulders, holding herself up after she had, with a great deal of effort, made it over to her. Her usually vibrant green eyes were hazy and bloodshot. She must have been crying before Leona came back because her eyes were dark, surrounded by marks like she’d been rubbing them furiously, ignoring the way the leather of her gauntlets pulled against her skin.

 

“You know,” she hiccuped between every few words, “I thought I...may have...gotten you killed.” She laughed. It wasn’t a genuine sound in the slightest, tainted by a mixture of fear and regret, but it seemed to sober her up a bit. “I may be a killer...but I don’t want to be an executioner.” 

 

Leona remained silent, standing with her hands to her side and looking down at her, not sure how the assassin wanted her to react. She shifted her weight, and looked to the side. “You’re drunk.” She repeated it, hoping that it might ease the awkward tension.

 

Katarina glared up at her. “Don’t repeat yourself, soldier. I’m aware enough to get pissed with you if you keep that shit up.”

 

“I apologize.”

 

“Good.” Katarina walked back to the desk, pouring another glass of the wine. Even her walk had sobered. She extended the glass to Leona. “Drink. I don’t feel like doing it alone anymore.”

 

Leona sighed, but took the glass. She took a large swig of it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Honestly, I could use it.” 

 

“Do you want to tell me how it went?”

 

“Well I came back, didn’t I? Do you have to ask?”

 

“Don’t be a smartass when I’m trying to make conversation with you.” Katarina snapped, turning on her heel to sit at the desk. She put her head on her arms and grumbled something inaudible. 

 

Leona stayed in place, but didn’t comment. 

 

Katarina lifted her head, the glare still present, if not worse than before, “You look like shit.”

 

Leona bit her cheek, silencing the response she had. “Is it the blood, or are you just stating that in general?”

 

She scoffed. She stood up and walked over to her again, slamming her fingertip to the center of her chest. “What if it’s both?”

 

There was the alcohol again. Leona’s cheek twitched into a forced smile. “I doubt it’s the latter if you’re always willing to be this close to my face.”

 

Katarina growled. “Excuse the fuck out of me?”

 

Leona shrugged. “I can’t be that bad.” That alcohol smell got to her head, and her irritation got the best of her tongue. “If. You’re. Willing. To. Be. That. Close.”

 

She never expected that the assassin would retaliate by punching her square in the face. The fact that she was drunk probably lessened the blow, but she still saw stars, her hands immediately going to her face in shock.

 

It would do nothing to help her when Katarina then tackled her, a blade drawn before her head even hit the ground. Even if drunk, the precision with a blade was not lost to the assassin. She straddled Leona’s chest and held the blade beneath her jaw. Her hand was steady, drawing a thin line of blood. She purposefully leaned in and put her nose against Leona’s, and hissed through her teeth, “you need to remember your place, Leona. I can do whatever the hell I want; and if you don’t like it, I can send your ass to your early grave.” 

 

Though her vision blurred from the impact, and it took her a moment to get her breath back, Leona’s expression  remained stoic. “You could have killed me the first time you met me too, but you didn’t.” 

 

“Damn. I hate that  _ fucking _ look, and that  _ fucking _ confidence you have even when you have  _ nothing. _ ”She seethed, pressing the blade a bit further into her skin, just enough for it to pool against it and drip down her neck in fine lines. “Why won’t you  _ hurt _ ? Why won’t you  _ fear _ ?”

 

“I won’t fear because I don’t think you really want to kill me.” Searching those furious green eyes for a sign. It was entirely a bluff, but Katarina hadn’t been wrong when she said she had nothing. Nothing to lose, and everything still to gain. Her heart slammed in her chest, and she felt the blood flow faster down her neck in response. She knew she had to gamble to win. 

 

She wrapped her arm around the back of Katarina’s neck and closed the small distance between them, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. “You need me.”

 

The assassin was caught completely off guard and her grip loosened on the blade, tightening again once the warrior broke the kiss. “I should fucking _ kill _ you for that.”

 

But the words echoed in her head. Her hand was slack on the blade. As much as she may have threatened she  _ wanted _ to kill her, she could not find the desire to do so. It’s not like she really could in an even fight anyway. She knew it from experience. There would be no satisfaction in it.

 

_ Was she making excuses right now? _

 

_ Did she really need her?  _

 

Leona was about to open her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by the assassin pressing her lips back against hers. The taste of alcohol was strong, but there was a hunger that couldn’t be ignored, and even she was consumed by it. When they broke the kiss, the assassin stared at her. It felt like she was searching for her soul. There was loneliness swimming in those emerald eyes, but there was something else too. The only word that seemed to fit in Leona’s mind was ‘flames’. Flames made stronger by the sudden desire burning in her chest. A desire in which they would both become engulfed.

 

Leona curled her fingers into that gorgeous crimson hair, pulling the assassin down and crushing their lips together again. 

 

“You idiot.” Katarina muttered as she let the blade fall from the fingertips that moved to ghost across the warrior’s cheeks. That moron could have cut herself worse doing that.. At this point, she could no longer decide if the light-headedness she was feeling was from the alcohol or Leona, but damn, she wasn’t complaining. 

 

Leona was a willing victim to her lust, though it surprised her to acknowledge it. It had been a long time. There was a solid reasoning for doing this. Right? Yes. Definitely made sense. Her mind refused the argument against sleeping with one’s employer, and the one that said she wasn’t Diana, and the one…

 

Katarina’s breath was heavy and her vision blurry. She couldn’t think clearly through the haze. It’s why she didn’t fight when Leona sat up, pushing her into a sitting position on the warrior’s lap.

 

Leona grabbed the hair at the back of Katarina’s neck and kissed her. She would kiss and nibble gently at her bottom lip, kiss again and slide her tongue along her lips, keep kissing and pull it gently between her lips. The way the assassin’s breathing hitched was intoxicating. While holding one of the kisses, Leona stood with her still wrapped around her waist, stumbling a bit to find her bedroom. During this adventure of maybe twenty total feet, Katarina pulled at her hair and got herself briefly slammed against a wall, her moan sufficiently silenced with Leona’s tongue in her mouth. 

 

At some point, finally, Leona managed to get her into the bedroom and lay her across the bed. Both of them were panting, but it was Leona that spoke first. “So it’s true then?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“How about I just fuck you?” Leona yanked her up by the front of her shirt, forcibly moving her back so her head was resting on the pillows at the head of the bed. She then crawled over on her hands and knees until she was resting above her, her auburn hair falling against her cheeks, a smirk that adequately represented her intent plastered on her face.

 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,  _ soldier _ ?” Katarina brushed her hair off her cheeks and met her eyes.

 

She moved only to lower her head and brush their lips together, but maintained the eye contact. “You telling me you wouldn’t?” 

 

“I don’t know. Does the  _ pure  _ Solari even have any experience?”

 

“This former  _ pure  _ Solari is going to help you find a new religion.”

 

_ “Prove _ it.”

 

Without a thought, Leona leaned back to sit on the assassin’s hips so she could reach down and tear the simple shirt she was wearing in half _.  _ Her warm hands moved from her hips and up her torso, ignoring the breasts still hidden by her bra, and moving to her collarbone. The entire motion careful to avoid the wound healing in her abdomen. She was giving herself time to drink in the image, including the look that Katarina was giving her. The look with what she had maintained eye contact the entire time, the look that echoed her ‘prove it’ without her needing to say or do anything. “Can’t wait to see you try and make that face this whole time.”

 

She shrugged. “Just don’t destroy my bra too.” 

 

Leona reached her hand under her back, unhooking it and slowly removing it. “Yes, Miss Couteau.”

 

“Fuck y-...”

 

Her retaliation was cut off when Leona squeezed one of her nipples between her fingers. “Damn if that glare doesn’t just make me want to do more to you.”

 

Katarina remained silent only through a great deal of effort. Her nipple was hard between Leona’s warm fingers, and goosebumps followed wherever her other hand explored. The muscles in her thighs were clenching, and she tried to rub her legs together to ease the heat building between them.

 

Leona laughed at her. She could feel how coiled the muscles were in the assassin's legs, and she couldn’t help but be thankful that she was sitting on them so she wasn’t kicked for it. The glare had turned absolutely murderous. She didn’t feel like she was capable enough of that much torture, but it felt oddly satisfying.  Maybe the Noxian life was rubbing off on her more than she already realized. 

 

Katarina bucked her hips against her and grabbed her shirt to pull her down, “Stop zoning out, damn it.”

 

Leona responded by biting her lip, dragging it back with her teeth while she cupped both of her breasts. 

She released her lip and moved her lips to her ear while she rolled her palms over her nipples. “That attitude isn’t gonna get you shit,  _ Kat _ .”

 

Katarina whipped her hand up to grab a fistful of Leona’s hair, pulling it so that she had to lean her head back to reduce the strain. “I don’t know who the fuck you think you’re talking to, but I never said you could call me that.” She gave it another firm tug, “Now either get on with it, or get the fuck out so I can take care of it myself.”

 

The idea that she was willing to kick her out at this point stung, but Leona ignored it as an irrational feeling to a heat of the moment desire. It’s not like they actually cared for one another. 

 

_ Right? _

 

She shook her head, reaching up to remove Katarina’s hand from her hair. She grabbed her other wrist and pinned them above her head, holding them with one hand while she used her free hand to curl her fingers against her through her pants. Her grip tightened and she moved to take one her nipples in her mouth, dragging her teeth over it gently. The gasp she received drowned her in illogical lust once again, helping her forget what she’d been considering. 

 

She continued using her free hand to knead each of her breasts, running her tongue over the one that didn’t have her hand’s attention. Goosebumps dotted the assassin’s skin and she couldn’t help but grin as she trailed kisses down her torso, releasing the woman’s wrists as she moved down. She hooked her fingers beneath her pants, starting to pull them, but finding the leather more difficult to remove than she thought. The material clung like a second skin, bound by heat and sweat. 

 

Katarina groaned, growing ever more frustrated with incessant teasing. She pulled Leona up by her shirt again, intending to command her to take them off, but distracted by the deep kiss she received. What was intended to be a command ended up a breathless suggestion, “Take them off.”

 

Leona simply nodded, trailing her path of kisses back down the pale skin very slowly, letting her lips rest on her skin for much longer than necessary. Adding a few gentle nips to the hips, careful of the healing skin, and she moved down enough to slide off the edge off the bed, hooking her fingers under the pants again and yanking at them. 

 

All that she managed to do was pull the assassin further down the bed, and she couldn’t help laughing again. The look on Katarina’s face and her movement to do it by herself silenced her, and she took to peeling them slowly off instead.

 

A normal person might have blushed when having nothing on but their underwear, but as Leona looked from the crimson lace to Katarina’s face, it was nothing but an astounding confidence mixed with an overwhelming impatience. She looked back down from the assassin’s face and blinked a few times, a bit shocked at this particular discovery, but amused at the obvious effect she was having on her. “These are...nice.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”  

 

“What?” She rubbed her fingers over her lips, the material absorbing her wetness, “they’re...fancy.”

 

“You act like you’ve never seen a pair of panties before now.” Katarina had to control the urge to either press herself against Leona’s hand and plunge her own fingers beneath the lace. A frustrated growl rumbled in her throat. It was already difficult to deal with the fact that she was allowing  _ this  _ to happen, but oh, how she  _ wanted _ it.

 

“I haven’t.” She stated simply, leaning down to press her lips against her inner thigh, moving up and over the material. Resting her nose on the assassin’s mound, she stuck her tongue out and dragged it slowly over the cloth, adding to its’ wetness. 

 

It was one thing the have the kisses teasing her skin, but another entirely to have Leona’s tongue drag against her in that way. Katarina shivered and couldn’t help arching her back. Her mind blanked and she missed what she had said. “What?”

 

“I said the Rakkor had no need for such things.”

 

“Well then take them off. I don’t have much use for them right now either.”

 

“But they’re so nice.” Leona teased, her fingers pulling the material just low enough to see the stripe of red hair. 

 

Delaying was too much fun to not do, but she almost regretted it when she saw the assassin’s face change to one of anger. “Soldier. You work for me. I suggest you obey.”

 

_ “You are with the Daughter of the Night now, and the Moon suggests you obey.”  _

 

“Yes,  _ my lady _ .” She responded bitterly, flinching at the memory of a younger Diana just before her exile. This attitude, this lust, it was reminiscent of times in the past. Before Katarina had time to ask about it, Leona forcefully lifted her, pulled the panties off, and tossed them to the side. She reached down to drag her palm over her and dipped her fingers between her slick lips. 

 

Using the one hand still holding her from where she lifted, she pulled her to the edge of the bed, only far enough for her hips to be tilted off it. She knelt at the edge and ducked her shoulders beneath her thighs to bury her face between her legs.

 

"No one controls me as much as you both seem to think you can." She muttered mostly to herself, flattening her tongue in long, slow strokes over her.

 

Katarina didn't hear her as she threw her head back and gripped at the sheets. "Shit. Remind me to tell you to obey more if that's always going to be your answer to it."

 

Leona wanted to advise against it, tell her not to, explain why it wasn’t a good thing, or say anything at all really, but she was so absorbed by her lust that she pushed it to the back of her mind. She had to, considering she had just been reminded not only of Diana, but that Katarina was also effectively her boss. This was a bit intimate for a contracted relationship. However, the assassin tasted wonderful and between that and the musky smell of desire between them, everything was a blur at best. Actions came without thought and without negative consequence. They both  _ wanted _ this...at least  _ for now _ .

 

Leona curled her tongue against Katarina’s clit, sucking it and gently pulling it between her teeth. A rumbling hum built in her throat when she felt the assassin shudder beneath her; she responded to her pleasure by plunging her tongue into her. Her nails bit into Katarina’ thighs as she lifted them from her shoulders, pushing her back to spread her open. Her smell was one thing, but her taste was intoxicating. The lust grew to an insatiable  _ hunger. _

 

The assassin bucked her hips against Leona's eager tongue, biting at her bottom lip until she tasted blood. A hiss of air through her teeth was the response to the Solari's tongue swirling against her walls. The part of her the couldn't believe this was happening was the same that begged for it to continue. She wanted that warmth to fill her, to replace the cold and empty shell she fought with daily, but it wasn't something she could, or would, admit to the warrior. It might even be her mind was wishing for it to have more meaning than to just giving into carnal pleasure. 

 

Damn did she feel like she would be happy to just get lost in those golden eyes though. Those same ones staring up at her between her knees as she indulged in the assassin's taste. Another quip was silenced as she swallowed it, content to stay quiet once Leona's eyes broke their contact and her gaze shifted back down. It was like she had read Katarina's mind, and the sly smile that curled her lips as she slowed her tongue's pace seemed to confirm that.

 

Katarina was lost in a trance. Her emerald eyes stayed locked on Leona the entire time, and a thin rivulet of blood ran down from her lip. Leona shifted, her fingers joining her tongue in teasing until she slowly pushed a single finger inside. The assassin’s walls immediately clenched around her, and she felt a pleasurable twinge of heat between her own legs in response to the reaction. A groan finally escaped Katarina's lips, and she broke the eye contact she'd been holding the whole time as she threw her head back against the sheets. Leona’s tongue continued to curl against her as she pumped her finger slowly in and out, teasing her with a come-hither motion.

 

Katarina couldn’t help the way her hips rolled into the motion. Though she would have rather kept up the tough demeanor, she was like putty beneath Leona’s touch, ready to be molded by the sheer intensity of the powerful woman. Her body begged for what her words would never say. Whimpers might give her away if she wasn’t so desperately holding them in, to the point her lip was starting to really hurt from biting so hard.

 

“Leona.” Katarina pushed herself up on one of her elbows. Glaring at the Solari, she uncurled her fingers from the sheets and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking it hard to pull her up and away from teasing her. She ran her tongue over Leona’s lips as if to steal her taste from her, nipping hard after she was satisfied. At no point did her eyes close again as she did so, and she kept them fixed on the soldier staring back at her in surprise.

 

Leona managed to keep her fingers inside the assassin as she was yanked forward. That same confidence that made Katarina seem so cocky was there again in her look, yet the hint to not toy with her was loud and clear. Enough was enough, and if she was being true to herself, she wanted to wipe that look off her face and replace it with one of pure, unrestrained pleasure.

 

Her fingers moved to curl up and hook into her as she increased her pace. She laid to the side and pulled Katarina’s lip between her teeth. The motion became a desperate effort to make the woman climax and she would not stop until it happened. She wasn't entirely sure she'd stop after only giving her one either. 

 

Katarina’s whimpers grew louder and she struggled to keep up the smug act. She could feel her warmth pulsing tight against Leona’s fingers. Her mind had gone blank. There was no more questioning, no more thought, no more than this moment. At least, no more than this  _ for now. _

 

Her climax was violent and she bit into the meat of her thumb to try and quiet her cry. It was pleasurable and her body quaked with it, but she felt pathetic for letting someone that barely knew her make her feel so good. Still she found her arms searching, snaking around Leona’s waist to pull her down and against her. 

 

There was a long moment of silence as their breathing settled. Now that the ordeal had settled, Leona let the gravity of it creep back into her thoughts. Before she could express any concern or issue any sort of apology, Katarina interrupted her thoughts. 

 

“Don't say a word.” Katarina moved her arms around Leona’s neck and pulled her into a softer kiss before nuzzling her face into her neck. The warmth of her alone was magnificent, but her favorite part was the fact that she made no motions to run. Though she might have been thinking to, and Katarina wasn't dumb to believe she wasn't, she remained there in her grip. 

 

The silence was not oppressive like it had been other times with other people. It was a lot to think about, but she was happy to be lost in a fog of pleasure. Between the alcohol, climax, and warmth, she ended up falling asleep clutching at the warrior. In her sleep, she sighed a soft and pleased breath.

 

Leona remained pressed against Katarina, the coolness of her probably as drastic as Leona's heat to her. It was comfortable. It was...different. Many nights she has spent with Diana like this, but this felt very new. She felt…

 

No. She was projecting Diana onto Katarina and that wasn't fair, either to the assassin or to herself. A large part of her worked to stop feeling so much at once. The effort made her tired enough to fall asleep very soon after Katarina.

 

===

 

Leona woke to an oppressive silence that made her stop her breathing to listen for anything at all. A thin layer of ice on the nearby window in Katarina’s room cracked in the morning sun, but it was otherwise quiet. Katarina was not there. No one was.

 

Eventually, she resumed her even breathing and scoped out the room. Right. She had slept here after the events of the prior night. 

 

Maybe it had been a dream. The stale smell of alcohol still hung in the air, so it was only wishful thinking. She sat up and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she looked at the empty space next to her. It hadn't been long since Katarina had left, her smell still clung to Leona’s skin, and she took comfort in that pleasant smell of wood and apples for a moment before realizing that with her being gone, Leona was failing in her duty as a guard. What if something else happened to endanger her? 

 

She bolted up and quickly dressed in her uniform, moving into the main area and looking around again. “Fuck.” She muttered when she didn't see her. If only she had been working at her desk, acting like nothing ever happened. That would be far too easy though, and Leona still struggled with figuring out if she wanted it to happen or not. There wasn't regret, but some hesitation in admitting to enjoying herself, especially with someone other than the one she was sacrificing everything she knew about herself to find. 

 

It was a very dangerous path to walk to have too much intimacy with your superior, even if nothing happened again. There would always be the memory of that pleased cry, the way her fingers curled into the sheets and into her hair, and Leona was forced to acknowledge it. For some reason, she wasn't projecting Diana onto her this time, but actually enjoying the memory of the assassin herself. 

 

Was this Swain’s influence in her mind? He said that she wanted a plaything, but that didn't appear to be the truth. Katarina's behavior was like a cry for help, like the cry for help she had ignored from Diana for years and years. Could she risk making that same mistake again? Why did she even care? 

 

Before she could reconcile how she felt about the two women, she found the tip of a blade against her neck. It was a short moment of slight panic, but there was no way it was anyone but the assassin. The height, the hesitation of the blade’s force, the acrid smell of that magic. Still, there was a reason no one lived when she got the order to kill.

 

“My liege.” Leona swallowed some but didn't dare turn her head. The blade’s edge would slice her open if she played wrong. She wasn't sure how to play right, but something about these new Noxian habits made her a bit more confident. “Did you sleep well?”

 

The blade didn't move away, but Katarina snorted. “Yes. I did.” One of her arms was wrapped over Leona's right arm to bring the blade to her neck, but she let the left hang free. Her fingers hovered over it before curling over the warrior’s bicep. 

 

The touch was a stark contrast to the blade pricking her neck, it was so gentle that Leona was almost able to relax. Almost. It was easier before the leather of the assassin’s corset pressed against her back and the hand around her arm moved slowly down her side. Her breath caught and she stood very still, unsure whether to enjoy it or be concerned.

 

“What has Swain been telling you, Leona?” Katarina asked, her voice husky with the underlying warning against her ear. “Beatrice never visits this much. He’s being careless, or he wants me to doubt you. I don’t know which, but I want you to clear it up for me.  _ Now. _ ” She pressed the blade a bit harder against the warrior’s skin.   
  
It was not a request. That was most definitely an order, and Leona only had moments to consider her response to it. What reason did she have to believe that Swain knew more than anyone else? Was it worth betraying Katarina when she had believed in her enough to offer her help in her own way? Wasn’t betrayal what started her journey years ago as it was?   
  
“Loyalty is not one of my mannerisms that I’m willing to compromise.” She said after the brief silence. “I am bound to my service to you willingly, and I would not seek to destroy that. Others...Well; I can’t speak for them.” It was difficult to not be able to communicate with her eyes since Katarina was behind her, but she was hoping the message was clear.   
  


Katarina loosened her grip on the blade slightly, but her eyes narrowed. The air around them still had that eerie silence about it, and her green eyes flickered to the window habitually now. What had he been saying to try and sway her? Whatever it was, it wasn’t safe to talk about it here.   
  
“I see.” She breathed an uncustomary—though lately more frequent—sigh, and lowered the blade, sheathing it against her thigh. “Come with me. We’re going away from the manor for a while. There’s something I would like to talk with you about.”    
  
For a moment, she made no motion to leave, thumbing the hilt of the blade and considering her options. Her attention drifted to the window again. There was ice on it midday now as well, the cold fall weather giving way to a frigid winter. Winter here was more known to violently shove fall out like an imposter, going from a bearable chill to a deadly cold. It would be dangerous, but they would manage. She needed to get Leona away from here, away from Swain’s prying eyes and ears.  _ Dirty old bird. _   
  
“Actually. Pack for a week. I will gather you some gear for winter as we’re going to be outside.” She crossed her arms, shifting her weight back and tilting her head. “If you can find your warmth of the sun, that might be quite useful as well.”

 

Leona grunted. That would be nice wouldn’t it? It had been months since she felt the same warmth as she had before her exile. When she killed that Noxian man it had only gotten colder for her; the realization of what she was doing and willing to do turning a blade of ice in her own gut as she watched the life fade from eyes clouded with surprise and rage. He may have deserved it, but she was never the zealous type to deliver others from their mortal coils. She wasn’t a  _ killer _ .

 

“I will try,” came words just as cold as how she felt, “I haven’t been feeling very warm as of late. At least, not as warm as I used to be.”

 

From her position still behind her, Katarina pressed her lips gently to the nape of Leona’s neck, barely perceptible to prying eyes but plenty to get the warrior’s attention focused. “Maybe you’re looking for the wrong warmth; I’ll help you find a different kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Secretly, I'm really glad to be posting this, it's something that got me back into writing seriously, and is really the only reason you see me attempting to make any content these days. This is what started it. 
> 
> Issy, if you're on AO3 and ever read this. Don't think you realize the impact you had on me creatively. Thank you. <3
> 
> Let me know what you all think via comments, kudos, or whatnot like Discord or Tumblr =3


End file.
